surviving highschool
by wisdomdaughter
Summary: The Seven, Nico and Thalia all go to Goode high school. With flashbacks of Tarturus and the Giant war, will they all survive? Rated T because I'm obsessed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO OR HoO. Warning, lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I walk through the front doors of Goode, bored out of my mind already. I miss Annabeth so much, after the giant war she decided to stay and rebuild the camp with Chiron. I miss her so much- did I mention that already?

Anyway, I walk to my locker and try and stuff so more books in there before Pauls class. My day brightend up when I saw my friend Kellie.

"Hi Kellie!" I say to her.

"Hey Percy! You're finally here! You disapeared out through last year! How was your summer?" Kellie screaches when she sees me.

"Oh, um I transfred for a little bit then um, my summer was boring." I lied. This summer was the giant war and me and Annabeth were sepreated from the begining.

I reopen my locker and put the pictures up that an Apollo kid was paid to take after the war. It's the seven, all dirty and beat up, but happy.

I was about to close my locker when the school bully John Luke comes up to me. "Who's the blonde Jackson?" He says.

"No one you need to worry about." I say, trying to walk away.

"And I say, who's the blonde!" He shoves me against the lockers.

It takes all my will power not to punch him in the face. "And I said, no one you need to worry about!"

He lets me go. "Just wait tell PE Jackson! Your face will be rearanged!"

_Great. Just great. _

"Hey, maybe it will be swimming or somthing. We got a new teacher anyway." Kellie says.

"Who is it?" I ask walking to Pauls class.

"Some short guy who calls himself Coach Hedge and says die a lot." Kellie says shrugging.

"Coach Hedge? Oh this is going to be fun."  
_Le Line Break_

"Okay class, raise your hand if your were here or almost here last year." Paul says.

I raise my hand.

"Class meet Annabeth Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all, I know it did go by pretty fast but this is my first fan fiction so please enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

"Wise girl!" I hear some one cry from the back. No doubt it's my Seaweed Brain.

"Seaweed Brain!" I rush into his arms.

"I am never leaving you again." He mumbles into my hair.

Paul clears his throut behind us. "OK, I guess Percy will show her around then, so lets get started on this new lesson."

Percy leads me to his table. I notice that there is a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes sitting with him.

"OK we will be reading Homers Oddessy, but for those who like an extra challenge, there is some Greek copies." Paul says, winking at us.

"I'll go get us a copy." I say to Percy and go to the back of the room.

"Just so you know, Percy is totaly into _me_." A girl with black boots, short shorts and a crop top says. "And I will impress him by reading Greek. Unlike you, a dumb blonde."

I feel like taking out my new knife but instead I say. "Just so you know, I have been speaking Greek since I was seven, and if you can speek greek, show me."

The girl clears her throut, "Το τρίχωμα του σκύλου γάτα έφαγε τον πίθηκο" _The cat dog coat ate the monkey._

"Μπορώ να μιλήσω ελληνική όλη την ημέρα, αλλά καλή προσπάθεια." _I can speak Greek all day, but nice try. _Then I walk away.

"What is _that?"_ I point to the girl in the back.

"Oh, I see you have met April." The girl with blonde hair said. "My name is Kellie. What class do you have next?"

"PE with Coach Hedge." I say with a hint of a smile.

Kellie smiles. "Me too, I heard there are seven more people comeing tommarow! Do you know who?"

"I have a pretty good guess." I smile.

_riiiinnnnngggg_

"Well lets go cupcakes! Diee!" Percy says immitating Coach Hedge.

Kellie looks confused. "What?"

"It's an inside joke." I say in between laughs.

_It's a bird! It's a plane! No it's a line break!_

"Listen up cupcakes! We will be doing self defence, starting with sword fighting!" Coach Hedge barks into his microphone. "I will be going in alphabetical order! Starting with Percy and Annabeth!"

"But-" Kellie starts.

"Did I hear somebody?" Coach says.

"No sir." Kellie says.

Coach Hedge walks over to us. "Just use your own. The ones here are terribly unbalenced."

I nodd and pull out my knife and Percy uncaps riptide. Then we get our places on the mat.

"Rules and regulations! Maiming is optinol, no yankees caps or achilles heals! Ready! Set! Go!"

I swing my knife at Percy and roll under his feet. Percy spins around and swings the sword as I easlily block it. Percy trys the disarming move Luke taught him, but I am faster. Soon, I had got the riptide in my hand.

"Wise girl! That's not fair! You've been training for eleven years!" Percy whines.

"Whatever, you are the best in 300 years Seaweed Brain." I tease him back.

"But can I please have the riptide back?" I hand him the riptide and find a spot on the bleachers.

"Wow! Where did you learn all of _that?_" Kellie says waving her hands.

"At a camp for ADHD and deslexic kids." I reply.

"Well I'm ADHD and deslexic and I've never been there." Kellie says.

"Hey Kellie, who do you live with?" I ask.

"My Dad, why?"

"Just wondering."

I turn to Percy. "I think Kellie is a demigod."

"I know, I've been thinking about that. We should tell Coach."

I nodd. "I'll tell him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing! This is my spring break so I will maybe post a new chapter maybe everyday! **

**Annabeth POV**

"Coach! Coach! Hedge!" I wave my hands at him, it still doesn't get his attention from yelling at a kid that droped his weapon. "Monster!" I scream to get his attention.

He jumps up and turns around, he looks around and his glaze lands on me. "Gods Annabeth! You nearly scared the forks out of me! What do you want?"

I pull him over to the side. "Coach, we think Kellie's a demigod."

He nodds. "I thought that a first. But we'll take her after school, if that settles your sprinkles."

"Thanks, she might be Athena by the looks of her. We could use another one." I think it would be nice to have another half sister.

_ring!_

Now get to class cupcake! Or I'll tell the harpies no more sneaking out to Percys cabin!" He yells as I run out the door to my next class, which would be archetecture with some pathetic mortal.

I step inside the door a couple minutes after the bell rings.

The teacher doesn't seem to happy by the looks of her. I was surprized when she cursed at me in Greek, "Θεοί που καταριέται! ηλίθιος κορίτσι!" _Gods darn it! Idiot girl!._

I replied. "Ποιος νομίζεις ότι μιλάς! Ένας θνητός;" _Who do you think you're talking to! A mortal?_

Then I reconized her face right as she reconized mine. "Annabeth?"

"Paula?" Paula is my half sister, she basicly raised me before she moved out of camp and got a job when I was ten.

"Annabeth! How are you? I heard about- mother earth and- hell. But other than that how are you?" Paula says, her face forced a painfull smile.

"Well, things are good-" I started.

"Um, are we going to start class or somthing?" A kid called from the back of the room, I could tell he was just in here because his girlfriend was in here.

"If you don't mind-ηλίθιος, I was catching up with my sister, now talk for a few minutes!" Paula said.

"So how's your life so far?" I ask.

"It's good, it's good. I am thinking about moving back to camp for a while, hey, I heard your dating Percy Jackson. Is that true or is it a rumor that the Aphrodite girls are spreading?" Paula asks curiously.

"No, I am. He kinda, well. Crawled through hell for me, so I think he's a keeper." I shudder at the thought of Archane and Bob.

A tear rolls down my cheek as the memorys come flashing back.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Paula shakes my shoulder but the flash backs already started.

I sink to my knees and start crying. "You there! Go find Percy Jackson! Quick!" Paula screams at a random kid.

"Bob! Damasen!" I scream as the images come flashing through my mind. "You didn't have to die for me." I whisper, then everything goes black.

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

"Percy Jackson! I need Percy Jackson!" I snap out of my daze to find a kid screaming my name.

"I am Percy, what happend?" I get up.

The kid pulls me out the door, "Annabeth is crying and screaming names like Bob and Damasen."

_Crap._

"Where is she?" I shake the kid hard.

"I-i-in architecture."

I tear through the halls, jumping over puddles and dodging teachers, finally I get to Annabeth.

I spot Annabeths half sister next to her. "Paula! What happend?"

"She just fell on the floor and started crying and screaming!"

I looked around the room. "Where are the other kids?"

"I sent them out."

I kneel next to Annabeth. "Annabeth, it's okay. We're fine. We're safe, you can win this one." I hug her, trying to comfurt her.

"Percy, so much blood, you almost died." Annabeth opens her eyes.

"You're not the first one to say that." I smile a little.

"Why aren't you in Marine Bioligy?" Annabeth asks.

"I had to come get you 'beth." I say and kiss her.

She kisses me back. "Percy can we go home? This was a sucky first day, even for a child of Athena."

I laugh. "Where are you staying?"

"Didn't your Mom tell you? I'm staying in your guest room." Annabeth smiles.

"Come on, lets go eat some blue cookies and have a movie marathon." I pull her off my lap and into the hallway, forgeting that Paula was standing right behind us.

_ Le Line break_

"What movie do you want to watch?" Annabeths asks me.

"Hmmm, let me think-" I start.

"No! Please gods no, not The little mermaid. Or finding Nemo." Annabeth screams.

"Darn it! What movie do you want to watch then?" I stomp my foot.

"How about Harry Potter?" Annabeth says suddenly excited.

"Annabeth, why do we have to watch a movie about a school full of Hecate children." I whine.

"Because, I'm a fangirl and I am emotionaly unstable so please put the deathley hallows in." Annabeth makes a pouty face.

Finally I break and dig through our movie cabnet and find the _special _movie Annabeth wanted, and settle on the couch with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

"Who's that?" Percy asks me for about the hundereths time.

I sigh, "that's Bill."

"What happend to his face? Why did that ugly weird thing die? Why didn't he just use magic to dig the grave?" Percy whines.

"Bill got attacked by a wearwolf, the ugly thing is Dobby, he took at knife for Harry. I don't know why he didn't use magic. Please shut up, this is the part where he dies." I clap my hand over my mouth.

"Annabeth! You told me a spoiler!" Percy whines again.

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it." I giggle.

"Can we please go swimming? Well at least you can read while I swim." Percy looks at me.

"Didn't we have somthing to do today?" I ask.

"Crap! Holy Hera we are suposed to take Kellie to camp!" Percy jumps off the couch, taking me with him.

"School ends in three minutes and we are suposed to meet Coach outside! Come on Percy!"

"Imma comen!" Percy grabs his keys and shoves me out the door. We run for his car and he drives like a mad man to school, we get there right as school ends.

We spot Coach standing outside. "Coach!" Percy yells.

He looks at us. 'Where have you two cupcakes been? I heard you guys ditched the rest of you classes! What in Hades happend? It better not be the stables again!"

"Well, we kind of had some flash backs..." Percy says.

"Oh, I see. Well, lets go get Kellie! I have her waiting in the car." Coach slings his baseball bat over his shoulder.

I grab Percys hand and we walk to the car and slide inside.

"Where are we going?" Kellie asks as we buckle our seat belts.

"To that camp for ADHD and deslexic kids. Where we learned to sword fight." Percy replies and tilts his chair back.

"Are you sure my Dad will be okay with this?" Kellie eyes me suspiciosly.

"I'm pretty sure he will agree this is the safest place for you." I assure her.

"The camp is under construction right now so don't be worried if the climbing wall spews water instead of lava." Percy says. "But I'm not complaining if it's water."

"Lava?" Kellie asks.

"Yep, some of the cabins are probabley burnt down. I wouldn't know, I went straight to school after the war." Coach says. "Are they Annabeth?"

"Um, well. The forge and the volleyball pit are destroyed but Leo is trying to fix it before he comes here." I reply.

"Hold up. Forge? War? What kind of camp is this?" Kellie asks.

"Camp Half blood. Percy, Annabeth, please take her up there while I park the car." Coach says.

"Well, come on Kellie. We'll take you to Chiron. Your parent should of claimed you by now." I say and start walking up the hill. "Three demigods and a satyr, you would think monsters would be on our tail by now." I whisper to Percy.

As soon as I said that, and ear splitting roar sounded from the bottom of the hill. "Annabeth," Percy says. "You jinxed it. What's the plan?"

"Run, Kellie run! Find the tree with the fleece and down to the farm house! Find the man with a wheel chair and round up some campers! Go!" I scream at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'll try to add Caleo in there for all of you shippers! **

**Percy POV**

We race down the hill toward Coach Hedge, weilding his baseball bat. "Die! Die!"

_Crap_. It's the minotar. "Dude! I have beaten you two times and I can do it again!" I scream at the monster. I charge at him with riptide drawn and me and Annabeth dive around the monster, hacking at its ankles and trying to find weaknesses in its armor.

"Duck!" I hear, I know the voice is from the Apollo cabin. There's no need to tell me twice. I roll to my left as a dozen arrows hit the monster in the eyes and face. Finally it lets out one last roar and it vanishes into dust.

"Lets go get Kellie." Annabeth says to me, out of breath.

I nodd. "Coach, it's dead."

I look back at Coach attacking the dust with his baseball bat.

We start walking up the hill to find Kellie studing the golden fleece. "What is that?"

"The golden fleece." I reply.

"Wait, _the _golden fleece. The one garded by Polythemus on the island of the man eating sheep?" She asks.

"Yep." I say, popping the P.

"How- how- thats not real. Those are myths." Kellie stammers.

"Lets take you to Chiron." Annabeths says.

_Le line break _

"So, the Greek Gods are real?" Kellie asks.

"Yes, my dear. Those storys like Pandoras box and Hercules, all of those storys are real."

"So, if I have a godly parent, who is my Mom?" Kellie crosses her arms.

"Your Mother will have to claim you, hopefully by campfire." Chiron wheels away.

"So, if we're all demigods, who are your parents?" Kellie looks at me and Annabeth.

"Poseiden. One out of two, well a demigod and a cyclopes." I say.

"Athena, one out of a lot." Annabeth shrugs. "I would guess you would be too, because your apperence."

"So people judge you by your apperence, that's nice." Kellie says.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. Like look at me, I have blonde hair and grey eyes and I'm a child of Athena. Are you afraid of spiders?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes! I hate them! I will have a anxiety attack when I see them! Gosh why would you mention them?!" Kellie shudders.

"I hate spiders. Have you ever heard of Archane? I met her last year-" Annabeth shudders. That was right before we fell into Tarturus.

"Never mind. She is defenetly a child of Athena. Lets go get Kellie a weapon." I take Annabeths hand.

We walk to the weapon shed.

Kellie stops short. "You guys actully like have, real weapons? Like that you can kill people with?"

"Well, not actully people. Just monsters. Our weapons are celestial bronze, they don't kill mortals." Annabeth explains. "Percy show her." She nudges me.

I pull out my the riptide in pen form. "It looks like a regular pen right?"

Kellie rolls her eyes. "I see you play with it all the time in class, but you never write with it."

I uncap it. "Riptide action!"

Kellies eyes looks like they're gonna pop out of her head. "That was the one you fought with in PE! Annabeth had a knife too!"

I turn toward Annabeth. "Yeah Annabeth, show her." I mock her.

She roll her eyes and unshethes her new knife that Leo made her. "See celestial bronze."

"Hey where is the rest of the seven at?" I ask her looking around. "I heard Frank and Hazel were here."

"The seven?" Kellie asks.

"Ah, yes the prophacey that ruined our lifes. Shall I tell the tale Annabeth?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Whatever Seaweed Brain."

"Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call. Through storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foe bear arms at the doors of death." I shudder at the last part.

"What was the oath?" Kellie asks.

"That Leo must return to Calypso before he dies. By the way, she's like right kissing Leo right now." I say.

We all turn around. "PDA!" Annabeth calls.

Leo looks up. "Hey you guys! How are thing? When is the forge going to be ready Annabeth? I have like this twitch to build things but I have no where to go!" He whines.

"Where are the rest of the seven at?" I ask him.

"Well," He starts, "Piper and Jason are making out in cabin one and Frank and Hazel are making out on a conoe in the middle of the lake." He points to the middle of the lake.

"I have an idea." I say.

Before anyone can stop me, I dive in the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm putting some Frazel in there for all of you shippers!**

**Percy POV**

I dive into the lake, with Annabeth yelling at me. I swim toward the canoe that holds Frank and Hazel, once I'm under it, I push a stream of water really fast to the bottom of the canoe.

It tips over, I see Frank turn into a goldfish while Hazel pushes to the top. I make an air bubble for us.

"Hi guys." I say and lean back once we're all in the bubble.

"Percy! We the one time we're alone." Frank sighs.

"Hey, I saw the chance and I took it." I say. "I heard you guys are comming to school tommarow!"

"Yeah!" Hazel says excitedly, "I hope it isn't like my _other _school."

"It's not. Coach Hedge is the PE teacher and we're doing sword fighting and tommarow he said I was going to fight a bully! Oh and we found a new demigod!" I say.

"Oooo! Is it a boy or a girl and what is it's parent and what's its name?" Hazel squeals.

"It's a girl, her name is Kellie and we think it's Athena."

"Can I meet her? Pleeaasee?" Hazel pleades.

"I'll pop the bubble. Everyone hold their breath. One. Two. Three." I pop the bubble.

We all swim to the top and I pull us to shore.

Hazel runs up to Kellie and looks her all over. "Hi! My name is Hazel! I'm the daughter of Pluto! Nice to meet you Kellie!"

"Hi..." Kellie shakes Hazels hand.

Frank steps forward. "Frank Zhang, praetor of the twelfth legion. Son of Mars."

Kellie looks confused. "Wait, isn't Mars and Pluto Roman?"

"Yeah, there's a Roman camp in California." I say. "I'm going to go get Piper and Jason, I'll be right back."

I start walking toward the direction of the cabins. I stop at the first cabin.

I knock on the door. "Hey love birds! We got a new camper! Come out! Stop kissing already!"

I hear a loud _pop. _"Like you guys aren't love birds! Mr. Percabeth!"

"Well, I have a reason to be a love bird! Come out _please_." I sigh.

"Whatever, come on Jason." I hear them get off the bed and walk to the door.

They step out to join me. "Dude, we were having a moment." Jason grumbles.

"Well, it seems like everyone is having a moment around here." I say. "Except for me and Annabeth at least."

We stop when we're infront of Kellie.

Piper steps forward. "Hi! I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, one of the seven, slayer of Gaea. What's your name?"

"Kellie..."

Jason steps forward. "I'm Jason Grace, son fo Jupiter, one of the seven, slayer of Gaea, praetor of New Rome."

"Cool, um. So is this all of the seven?" Kellie looks around.

"Yep, me, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Leo." I say.

"What about-" Kellie starts.

"Calypso? I'm a goddess." Calypso says.

"Oh, oh wow. Are you coming to school tomarrow with us?" Kellie says. "They said there'd be seven new kids."

"That's everyone in this circle except for Calypso and me and Annabeth and Nico and Thalia." I say.

"Oh, who?" I'm making her more confused.

"Me and death breath here." Thalia is suddenly right next to us.

"Death breath?" Kellie says.

"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico says.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Lieutenet to Artimis. Yes I'm Jasons sister." Thalia says.

"Ok, then Nico is Hazels sister?" Kellie looks at Hazel.

"Yep, he brought me back from the dead!" Hazel smiles.

"What?" Kellie asks.

"Nothing." Nico says fastly.

"Ok, we still need to get her a weapon." I say. "Come on Kellie, do you shoot a bow or weild a knife or swing a sword?"

"Uh, I'll try a sword?" Kellie asks.

I hand her a three foot sword. "Here, try this one."

She swings it around, "it feels alright."

I nodd. "Maybe if you get enough training, Clarrise won't desstroy you in capture the flag."

"Who's Clarrise?" Kellie asks.

"Clarrise la Rue. Daughter of Ares. The bully of the camp." Annabeth says. "She's calmed down a little bit after two wars and a boyfriend."

"Oh, so I will stay out of her way." Kellie says.

"I would." I say.

"So, whare am I staying?" Kellie looks around.

"If your Mom doesn't claim you by tonight, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin, thankfully it hasn't been as crowded since the second Titan war."

"The _second _Titan war?" Kellie asks in disbelief.

"Kellie, we have a lot to tell you. Lets go to the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I haven't done a disclaimer! I keep forgeting! I don't own PJO or HOO. I think I own Kellie! Please review! Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm watching the Harry Potter marathon.**

**Annabeth POV**

"So you guys really forced Gaea into an internal sleep?" Kellie asks us in disbelief.

"Yep." Percy says, popping the P. "Not without the help of our friends though."

She turns to me. "And Percy litteraly crawled thorugh the depths of Tarturus for you?"

"Yeah..." I sigh, "What a Seaweed Brain huh?"

"No, no! I think that's true love though! Is that why you um, cried and fell on the floor in third period?" Kellie looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, some of our best friends died for us to get out." A tear slides down my cheek.

"Yeah, um," Percy clears his throat. "You may have somthing floating over your head."

I look at Kellie, sure enough, a grey owl was fading over her head. "Well, sis. We've got cabin inspections to do."

_le line break_

"Wow, your cabin looks pretty good." Piper says. "You should see your boyfriends cabin. It's not exactly Aphrodite perfect."

I laugh. "He's strugling without Tyson."

"Who's Tyson?" Kellie is suddenly behind me.

"Tyson is Percys half brother the cyclops. He works in the forge most of the year."

"Oh. He's actully his half brother?" Kellie says.

"Yeah... He's a sweatheart." I say.

"Can I go train before we have to head back. I don't want to be destroyed by Clarrise." Kellie laughs.

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you the sword arena." I laugh.

I step out of my cabin and into the fresh air with Kellie on my heals, I lead her to the sword arena.

I open the gate and step inside.

"So, this is the famous sword arena?" Kellie looks around.

"Yeah, we were a little short on dramacas when we rebuilt it." I shrug. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure." Kellie pulls out her knife. "So, after all this excitment, I have to go back to school tomarrow?"

"Unless you're making plans with Chiron and Mr. D, the nymphs will eat you if you don't go back." I say and pull out my knife.

She pulls out her sword. "I'll go back to school. I like myself uneaten."

Right as I'm about to make the first move, the horn sounds for dinner. "We better go."

"What is the horn for?" Kellie asks.

"Dinner."

"What do we do after dinner?" She asks.

I sigh. "We go home.

_Le line break_

The seven, Nico, Thalia and Kellie all pile into the camps van for Argus to drive us home.

Kellie seems freaked out by all of his eyeballs. "What would he look like if mortals saw him?"

Percy leans over. "He would have a bad case of acne.

I laugh. "Percy, it's our stop." I hand Argus a dramaca. "Thank you!"

We stop right outside the appartment door. "Well today was fun." Percy sighs.

I kiss him. "Percy can you sleep with me? I'm afraid I'll have nightmeres."

He kisses me back. "As long as we're together."

We walk in the appartment, only to be attacked by Sally.

"Oh, my gods Annabeth! Oh, you've grown! I've cleaned out the spare bedroom for you! Here, have a blue cookie!" She shoves a plate in my face.

"Oh, no thanks Mrs. Jackson. I'm sure Percy would want some." I gesture to Percy.

"Well, if you don't want any, I'll eat them." He grabs a handful of the plate.

"Come on Percy, we've got some homework to make up." I say.

"Dinner's at 6 kids!" Sally calls as we make our way to Percys room.

"No thanks Mrs. Jackson, we ate at camp." I call.

Percy opens the door and I go and sit on his bed.

"What are we going to do, going from camp and back won't work." Percy sighs.

"I don't know but we'll have to Iris message Chiron soon because Kellie needs to train, we can't train her ourselfs." I lay on my back.

He lays next to me. "How about PE? Coach Hedge will."

"We should Iris message him- wait he's probabley with his new baby." I say.

"Aw, but I wanted to see his new baby! He wont show us any pictures!" Percy whines.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired." I roll over.

"But Wise girl! I have homework!" Percy shakes me.

I roll back over and kiss him. "Fine what do you have first?"

He kisses me back. "Math."

I groan, this is going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

"There, that's the last one." Annabeth sighs and rolls over. "Can we go to bed already?"

I sigh. "I guess so." I lay down next to her.

"Percy?" Annabeth looks at me.

"Annabeth?" I mock her.

"Would you ever leave me?" Annabeth sighs.

"Annabeth, look at me. I crawled through hell for you, held up the sky and declined imortality for you. And you're asking me if I would ever leave you." I say.

"Ok, maybe the fates set us up." Annabeth says. "But you will always be my Seaweed Brain." She kisses me.

I kiss her back. "Can we go to bed yet?" I whine.

Annabeth glares at me. "That is what I've been trying to ask you!"

"love you Wise girl!" I turn out the light.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says.

It feels like I had just fallen asleep when my Mom yelled at us from the kitchen. "Hey, love birds! Get up! I have blue pancakes! The rest of the seven will be at school today! Get your demigod butts out of bed!" My Mom threatens.

"Blue pancakes?" That got me up. I jump out of bed and race into the kitchen.

"Well that was a nice good morning." Annabeth comes into the kitchen, already ready.

"You're already ready?" I whine.

"Daughter of Athena remember?" Annabeth sits next to me and grabs a plate.

"How much monsters do you think four of the most powerful demigods attrack?" I say.

"I don't know, but always have your weapon, that's all I'm going to say." Annabeth waves her fork at me.

"You better go get dressed or you're going to be late." Paul says.

I jump up and run into my room. I throw on a camp t-shirt and some jeans, I pull my shoes on out the door.

I finally put my shoes on and start the car, it only takes about five minutes for me to get to school, we pull into the parking lot ten minutes early.

"See, I knew I wasn't going to be late, Ms. Makeup!" I taunt her.

"Well, hamster boy, I told the rest of us to meet us here ten minutes early."

"I was a guinea pig, for your information." I say.

"Come, on. I think I see Piper and Jason making out by the football feild." Annabeth opens the door.

"Hey love birds! Jiper aleart!" I call out.

Piper looks at us. "Percy! Annabeth! Long time no see!" She jokes.

"Frank! Come on! It's Percy and Annabeth!" I turn around to see Hazel dragging a bull dog by the ear. "Stop joking around." Frank still didn't turn back. "Fine, no kisses until lunch."

He turns back. "Aww, that's not fair. I was only kidding."

We laugh. "Where's Leo and Claypso?" Annabeth says.

"Making out in the van." Piper points to the steamed up camp van windows.

"Oh, that's just nasty. She's like a thousand years older than him." Hazel gags.

"You're like 80 years older than me." Frank jokes.

She hits him in the chest. "That's not funny Frank!

Suddenly Nico shadow travels right into our little circle. "Hi." He says gloomily.

Thalia walks up. "Death breath here didn't wait for me."

"Oh, shut up." Nico says.

"Where's Leo and Calypso?" Thalia looks around.

I point to the van. Thalia turns around. "Holy Hera that's gross!"

Right then do they decide to come out of the van.

"What's gross?" Claypso asks.

"Your- nothing." Piper says. "We should probably go get our schedules. Come on superman." She pull Jason toward the school building.

"Come on Calypso! I don't want to be late on the first day!" Leo skips away.

"What a dork." Calypso whispers under her breath and fallows him.

"Frank I swear if you transform in class you'll never hear the end of it. Come on, lets go get our schedules." Hazel kisses Frank.

"Well that just leaves us." I gesture to me, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.

"I'm going to go get mine." Nico mumbles.

"Well, I hope I have weather as an elective or I'm taking my knife on the principal." Thalia says and walks away.

"Come on Wise girl, lets not be late." I take Annabeths hand.

She takes mine. "Lets not try to have a flash back today."

"No promises." I whisper.

_Le line break._

"Mr. Jackson! Would you please pronounce this in Greek please!" Mrs. Linus snaps at me.

I stare at the board. Oh, this is greek class.

"Δεν θα παρακάμψετε τάξη. Εγώ δεν θα δείξει δημόσιες επιδείξεις της αγάπης μου." _I will not skip class and I will not show my public displays of affection. _

"Very- good. Mr. Jackson where did you learn to speek Greek?" Mrs. Linus snaps.

"Well, I am half greek and half American and sometimes I visit my Dad and I also learn it at a summer camp." I look over at Kellie at the last part.

"Raise your hand if you speek a language other than English.

All the demigods raise their hands.

"Ms. Calypso, what do you speek?"

"Greek."

"Mr. Grace?"

"Latin.

"Ms. Levesque?"

"Latin.

"Ms. Mclean?"

"French."

"Mr. Valdez?"

"Greek."

"Mr. Zhang?"

"Latin."

"Ms. Chase?"

"Greek."

"Ms. Grace?"

"Greek."

"Mr. di Angelo?"

"Italion and Greek."

"Well, my my my! I have never had so much bi lingual students in my class before!" Mrs. Linus gasps. "Let me guess, you all learned it from a summer camp?"

"Yep." We all say.

"Ok, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, please come and demonstrate the Greek language please.

We get up and walk to the front of the room.

"Τι λέμε;" _What do we say? _Annabeth says.

"Δεν ξέρω, προφανώς δεν μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε για κατασκήνωση." _I don't know, we obviously can't talk about camp. _I say.

"_I th__Νομίζω ότι η νέα ημίθεος μπορεί να μας καταλάβει.__" I think the new demigod can understand us. _Annabeth says.

"Αναβοσβήνει τρεις φορές, αν μπορείτε να μας, νέα ημίθεος καταλάβει." _Blink three times if you can understand us, new demigod. _I say.

Sure enough, Kellie blinked three times.

"OK, that's enough for today." Mrs. Linus says. "Remember for homework, you write a three page essay on the ancient Greek god of your choice!"

The bell rings. It's time for lunch.

I walk to the cafeteria, me and Annabeth hand in hand. It's the one time our life is good until April stops us.

"So, Annie Bell, why did you cry? It's all around the school." April bats her eyelashes at me.

Annabeths ears turn red with rage. "That is none of your buiesness."

"Well if you will excuse us, we are on our way to the cafiteria."

"Well, I understood your whole converstation. What is this camp anyway?" April crosses her arms.

"It's a camp for ADHD and deslexic kids." Annabeth says.

"I have ADHD and deslexia, how come I've never been there? And what's a demigod? I heard you talking about them too!"

I mentaly face palm my self. April's a demigod. I look at Annabeth.

"April, go to Coach Hedge after school, tell him we sent you. Tell him you need to go to camp so your parent can claim you." Annabeth says.

"Who do you live with?" I say.

"My Dad. My mom ran off."

"Oh, good gods. Annabeth, why don't we just take her now?" I whine.

"Perseus Jackson! I am not skipping another day of school!" Annabeth says.

"OK, OK. I'm really hungry though."

"You're such a seaweed brain." Annabeth laughs as we walk down the hall.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." I hip chuck her.

She hips chucks me way harder and I go flying into the wall.

"Wise girl!"

"What? It's better than me judo flipping you _again_." Annabeth says.

**Who do you guys think Aprils parent is? Don't say Aphrodite because that's not it! I made this chapter way longer than the others because I felt bad about making them so short! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Piper POV**

"Sorry we're late. I had to take Seaweed Brain here to the nurse. He hit his head." Annabeth sits down with a very banged up Percy.

"What happend?" Thalia eyes Annabeth.

"She hip chucked me into the wall." Percy bites down on a french fry.

"He started it!" Annabeth complained.

"Coach said you guys found another demigod?" I say.

"Yeah, April." Percy says.

"Oh, I hope she isn't my sister." I say.

"I hope she isn't demigod." Thalia says. "She glared at me during Greek."

"She is a demigod, she has ADHD and deslexia." Annabeth says. "She understood our whole converstation."

"Well, that's just great. I'm surprized a monster hasn't attacked yet." Jason says.

"Jason you're going to jinx it!" I whine.

"Well, I'm just surprized because four of the most powerful demigods are sitting at the table right now." Jason whispers.

"Well, maybe they got stuck in traffic." Leo says.

_le line break._

_ring!_

The bell rings, dismissing us from our last class. I pull out my new cellphone that the Hephatues cabin made for us after the war, to call my Dad to say I will not be home tonight.

I sigh and walk toward the gym to meet Coach Hedge and my friends to take April to camp. I absultly hate her. I wish she would fall into tarturus covered in paper cuts and to be dipped in the river of styx and die.

_Calm yourself Piper. _I tell myself. To bad charm speek doesn't work on me.

"Hey love birds, can we go yet?" Percy calls to Leo and Calypso that are making out on the bleachers.

"Good thing it's friday. I can't wait to see Mrs. O' Leary." Nico slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Lets go! I hope the forge is done! I want to start rebuilding Festus!" Leo pulls Calypso off the bleachers.

"Well, Repair boy, we're waiting on you." Thalia says.

"Don't call me Repair boy, Pinecone face!" Leo says.

"Come on cupcakes! We better go before someone dies!" Coach Hedge says.

"Hey, where's Kellie?" I look around.

"She's already in the van." Annabeth says. "Just like any smart person would be right now."

"Why aren't you then?" Percy says. "Hmmm so called Wise girl?"

"Oh shut up Guenia pig boy." Annabeth smacks him.

"Ms. Makeup!" Percy taunts her.

"Guenia pig boy?" I turn around.

"During the quest for the golden fleece, Percy got turned into a guiena pig by Circe." Annabeth explains.

"Yeah, then Annabeth got turned into an Aphrodite daughter." Percy says.

"Hey! What's that suposed to mean? We're not all like that?" I defend my cabin.

"Whoops." Percy says.

"Whatever, do you still crave lettuce?" I ask.

"Maybe sometimes I do, maybe I don't." Percy crosses his arms.

I laugh and go catch up with Jason. "Hi Superman." I grab his hand.

"Hi Beauty Queen." He lays his head on my shoulder.

We reach the van in silence and I step inside and sit next to Jason.

It's dead silence until April interupts. "So, seriously. Where are we going?"

"Rhode Island. Camp Half Blood. The one out of two safe places on Earth for us." Annabeth says.

"If we are going to Rhode Island, I need to cancel my appointment with my Dad-" She reaches for her phone.

"Don't!" We scream at once.

"Here, use mine." I put some charm speek into my words and hand her my phone.

"But-" She starts.

"Do you want to attrack every monster from Tar- Hell?" I hear Coach falter. I know why he stopped, Percy and Annabeth.

"Monster? What? You all are crazy. Monsters aren't real!" April says.

"Oh, wanna bet Cupcake?" Coach says.

"What do you got?" April crosses her arms.

"50 dramacas, that you're wrong." Coach says.

"Dramacas?"

"This is so painful to watch." Calypso face palms.

"What? What's so painful to watch?" April asks.

"Coach can I tell her?" Leo pleads.

"Sure, whatever." Coach says.

"April, you're a demigod!" Leo screams.

"A demi- what?" April sputters.

"Your Mom is a goddess, you're half goddess." Annabeth explains.

"Well what goddess? If this is even real!" April yells.

"We don't know yet. Maybe she'll claim you by the camp fire, I don't recomend staying with the Stolls." Annabeth says.

"So you're all demigods?" April looks at us all.

"Well, I'm a goddess and he's a satyr." Calypso says.

"Wait, you're the _actual _Calypso? I thought you were on the island." April says.

"Well, we had a war last year and Leo got a wish from the gods and he asks to set me free." Calypso looks over at Leo.

"A war?" April looks at us if we are crazy.

"Yeah, we lost a couple friends and things aren't exacly normal again." Annabeth says in a shaky breath.

"Well, as normal they are for a demigod." Percy says.

"What happend?" April says.

"Well, a prophacy was given at the end of the second titan war, that Gaea would rise, and I went on a quest to save the camps from starting a war with eachother, and-" Annabeth pauses.

"We, kinda fell into hell with each other." Percy says.

They are both crying now.

"Lets not talk about it any more." I say, with some charmspeek.

That makes everyone silent.

Coach breaks the silence. "We're here." He croaks.

We all get out and slam the doors behind us. We all start walking up the hill as usual, April stops.

"This is it? I have been her before, once along time ago." April asks.

"Yeah, you were probabley here as a baby." Percy sniffs.

We start walking again, Jason breaks the silence.

"OK, this is killing me. Can I just fly in there?"

"Beats me." Coach says.

"Fly?" April says.

"Yep, come on Piper." He grabs me by the waist and takes off.

I can hear April gasp in disbeleif.

I laugh into the night air, this is going to be a fun night.

We finally touch down in the sword arena. I laugh, I can hear April gasp at Thalias tree.

I walk toward them, they emerge from the hill with a very surprized April.

"Thalia explained the tree." Percy shrugs.

"It's not my fault I was a tree." Thalia shrugs.

"And you're really a hunter of Artimes?" April says.

"Yep, and if you'll excuse my I must go unpack." Thalia marches off.

"Okay then. Where do I unpack?" April looks around.

"We'll take you down to cabin eleven, if your Mom claims you by camp fire, then you'll change cabins." Annabeth shrugs.

"Or if she claims you right now." Percy gasps. floating over Aprils head, was a wheel.

"Well, lets take you to Nemeises cabin." Annabeth croaks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason POV**

"So the goddess of revenge is my mother." April says. "Who are your parents then?"

"Jupiter." I say.

"Poiseden."

"Athena."

"Hades."

"Zeus."

"Hephaetas."

"Pluto."

"Mars."

"Aphrodite." Piper finishes.

"Wait, aren't some of those Roman?" April looks at me.

"Yeah, there's a Roman camp in California and our camps kinda went into war with each other." I rub the back of my neck. "We both had the same prophacy."

"Oh. That's- exciting. Is that why you're rebuilding?" She motions around.

"Oh! Speaking of that! Leo, the forge is ready! You can stop using bunker nine." Annabeth says.

"Oh! Good! I can rebuild Festus! Come on Calypso!" He grabs her by the hand and skips away.

"Festus?"

"Leos metal dragon that he can't rebuild. Or 'happy' the dragon." I say.

"He named a dragon happy?"

"Don't ask." Piper says. "Then he'll start explaining stuff."

"Yeah one time, I asked him what he was building and he ranted about it for a full hour!" Frank says.

"Ok, I'll better not ask him." April says.

"Hey look! It's camp fire time!" Percy sqeals like a little kid on Christmas.

"Come on Piper! I'll fly us there!" I grab her waist and soar off toward the camp fire.

"Are you really going to fly everywhere? It was like ten feet." Percy says once we our feet our on the ground.

"Being the son of Jupiter has its advanteges!" I shrug.

"Oh, come on Jason! They're starting a song already." Piper pulls my hand.

"I'm comming." I stumble along behind her.

We sit down next to the seven and sing along.

_le line break_

I open the door to cabin one and pull Piper inside.

"Are you sure we can do this? Won't Mr. D get mad?" Piper says.

"It's OK, Thalia's staying in Artimeses cabin, I get why you don't want to stay in your cabin." I shrug.

"It stinks like designer perfume in there! All my clothes are covered in it!" Piper whisper yells.

"You're the only good one." I say and kiss her forehead.

"So I can really stay in here?" Piper looks at me with her forever changing eyes.

"Of course Beauty Queen. Come on, lets go to bed." I pull her onto my bed and I snuggle under the covers with her.

"Piper?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"I think Aprils changed since she has figured out she's a demigod."

"I thought that too. I've changed too." Piper looks at me.

I kiss her and turn off the light. "Goodnight Beauty Queen."

"Good night Sparky." Piper puts her arm around me.

Before I knew it, it was morning.

"Good morning ladies and gentel men, here we see a wild Jiper in progress, for all you Aphrodite daughter Piper does have clothes on. I repeat Piper does have clothes on. Will they ever wake up?" I open my eyes to see Leo talking into one of Thalias hairbrush she left here.

"Leo! Go away!" I throw a pillow.

"Leo, please go away." Piper charm speeks.

I hear the door close, signaling Leos absensce.

I open my eyes. "Hey Piper, what time is it?"

She looks at her watch. Eight- holy Hera! We are late for training!"

Piper jumps out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom while I scan the room looking for a clean pair of pants and a shirt.

Piper comes out of the bathroom five minutes later, clean a as beautiful as ever.

I stop pulling on my socks. "Piper- you look beautiful."

"Thanks Sparky." She ruffles my hair. "Your shirt's on backwards."

**Hazel POV**

"Where are they?" Annabeth taps her foot.

"They over slept, _together_." Leo comes over with Calypso.

"Oh good Gods! My ADHD's kicking in." Percy starts walking around.

"Finally! Here they come!" I throw my hands up.

"Yo! Love birds! Did Piper need her beauty sleep?" Leo mocks Piper.

"No but I think your Girlfirend over slept." Piper points to Calypso stumbling, trying to put two different shoes on.

"Calypso! I told you, training was at eight!" Leo throws his hand off.

"Well, I don't have ADHD and I don't wake up two hours early _just _to build somthing." Calypso is in Leos face.

"Sorry for my demigodness!" Leo says.

"Come on, lets just train and stop fighting!" Frank says.

"OK, what are we doing swords or knifes?" Percy says.

"Swor-ifes." We all say at once.

"OK, um. I think Annabeth will train knifes, I'll train swords, Frank'll train javelins, uh. Jason will...?"

Jason clears his throat. "I can train swords too."

"OK. Lets start!" Percy calls to the group of demigods.

We all start to move around , I head toward Jason since no one has came over to him.

"Hi Jason. A little lonley over here?" I sit down next to him.

"I guess Percy's the big shot around here." He spits.

"Jason. This is his camp, he is know here. You are the big shot at our camp. Come on! Show me your awesome moves and maybe more people will come over here!" I motioned to the crowd of demigods thretening to drowned Percy.

"Fine." He huffed. "Put em up."

I unshelthed my _spatha_. I am going to lose in embarisment.

_yet another line break._

I sit on the steps of cabin thirteen with Franks head on my lap.

"Frank, it's getting late. The nymps are going to eat us." I say.

"Oh hold on. Look at _that _constilation, it looks like a girl running with a bow." Frank points up to the sky.

I bite my lip, Nico once told me that it's a hunter of Artemis that died the same year as his other sister.

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful." I say. "Nico told me she's a deceased Hunter of Artemis."

"Oh, I wonder what her name is though." Frank kisses me. "Goodnight Ms. Metel detector."

I kiss him back. "Goodnight Klutz."

We let the kiss linger in the air before he walks off.

Nico walks up. "Hi Hazel." He sits beside me.

"Nico," I say. "What was the name of that hunter?" I point to the sky.

"Zoe. Zoe Nightshade." He gets up and walks inside.

**Sorry everyone for making it so short! I just had to end it here! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry yes I forgot that Leo speeks spanish! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm putting ****a lot**** of Jiper in this one, don't be surprized if it gets a little bit lemony. Please review! If I get 50 reviews I'll post every day! Sorry if I discribed anything wrong! I'm am just a fangirl that sits up in her room all day knowing nothing about kissing.**

**Piper POV**

"Jason?" I ask him as we lay on his bed.

"Yes?" He looks at me.

"What if we were the ones to fall into Tarturus?" I grab his hand.

"Piper don't think like that. Have you seen what it does to demigods? Did you see what it did to Percy and Annabeth?"

"I know it's just hard to picture what it would be like to spend a week down there. Annabeth is my bestfriend and it's hard to see her like this." A tear slips down my cheek.

"Piper, it's hard to see Percy like that too, we just can't metion it. But lets not talk about it." He fiddles with my hand.

"I love you Jason." I kiss him.

"I love you too Piper." He kisses me hard.

We wrap our arms around eachother and deepen the kiss.

I wrap my legs around his back and he wraps his arms around my back.

His hands go for my bra strap but I stop him. "We can't do this now can we?"

"Piper, do you want to be the only Aphrodite daughter virgin?" He makes a pouty face.

"Jason, we're only sixteen." I remind him.

"Oh fine." He huffs and we go back to kissing.

I pull on his hair as he kisses my neck. I press my body against his and kiss him hard.

"I love you beauty Queen." I mumbles into my mouth.

"I love you Sparky." I whisper into the crook of his neck.

He presses me against the wall and pushes his tounge into my mouth. I push my arms under his shirt and he wraps his around my neck.

"Jason." I whisper. "I think I'm ready."

He pulls my shirt over my head and I rip his shirt off.

I unzip his pants and he unhooks my bra.

He kisses my neck, making me shudder as I shrug off my panties and he takes off his boxers.

"Are you ready?" He mumbles into my neck.

"Of course I am." I whisper.

_Le line Break_

Later that same morning, we lay in his bed, or hands intwined and our bodys pressed up against each other.

"What time is it?" I mumble, half asleep.

"Quarter to six." He mumbles.

"We have to go back to school tommarow." I remind him.

"Don't remind me Beauty Queen." He mumbles.

I giggle. "Well some one's grumpy."

I run my hands through his hair. "Love you."

He wraps his hands around my back"I will always love you Piper Mclean."

"Too bad we have to go to school tommarrow huh?" I grin.

He groans and rolls over forgetting he has his hands around me and he pulls me on top of him.

"Asking for more?" I raise an eyebrow.

He kisses me on the nose. "Why wouldn't I? You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

I kiss his forehead. "Want to go to the beach? Maybe we'll find a wild Percabeth making out!"

"Sure, lets find our clothes..." We look around the room for the clothes we threw on the floor.

I get up. 'Here's your shirt." I throw him his shirt and pull a shirt over my head. I pull on my underwear and my shorts while Jason struggles with putting on his shirt.

"Here, let me help." I push his arm thorugh the sleeve and hand him his boxers.

"Gee thanks." He says sarcasticly.

Finally, after we're dressed, we sneak out the door, hand in hand.

We walk to the beach to find Annabeth sitting in Percys lap, staring at the waves.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask as I sit down beside them.

"Yeah." Annabeth sighs and scoots next to me.

"Are you OK?" I ask her.

She shudders. "I was just thinking about-"

"Annabeth, it's okay, you don't have to say it." I say.

Annabeth started to say somthing before we were interupted by Percy. "Dude! No, really? Tell me about it!"

Annabeth looks over at me. 'What happend?"

"Me and Jason- well. Did it." I whisper in her ear.

"No. Really? Like recently?" Annabeth whispers.

"Yes! I _finally _let him." I say.

We scoot farther away from the boys. "Me and Percy, well. We haven't yet."

"I understand, with the whole war and everything."

"Me and Percy, well. We're really close, and I want us to be closer than ever. That's what I want to happend though." Annabeth entwines her fingers.

"I can set it up." I say, using my inner Aphrodite.

"Piper, I can't ask you to do that." Annabeths face reddens.

"Annabeth, I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, it's my job." I say.

"Will you Piper? Like set us up a date night?" Annabeth says excitedly.

"Of course I will, I'll charmspeek the whole camp to leave you guys alone. You deserve it." I say. "And then after wards! Bingo!"

"Thank you Piper!" Annabeth throws her arms around my neck.

"Well, what else are friends for?"

"I'm not good at making friends." Annabeth shrugs.

"What demigod is?" I say.

"You've got a point there." Annabeth says.

The horn blows for breakfast.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved." I pull Annabeth off the sand.

I grab Jasons hand. "Come on Sparky." I say as we walk hand in hand to the dinning pavilion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:for all I know, I am still a girl and am not Rick Riordan. Again sorry if I discribe anything wrong, sorry if I use the same things as Piper and Jason, this is my first lemon story.**

**Annabeth POV**

I stand in front of Pipers full length mirror, twirling in a dress that I barrowed.

"You look beautiful." Piper comes up behind me.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"I think tonights the night!" Piper twirls me around.

I can feel myself blush. "Don't scream it out for the whole world."

"Oh come on. Your boyfriend is waiting for you at the beach." Piper pulls me out the door.

We walk silently to the beach to see my Seaweed Brain.

There he is, standing there in a tuxedo and his hair as messy as ever.

He catches a glance of me. "Wise girl- you look beautiful." His green eyes widen.

"And you look handsome yourself, Seaweed Brain." I walk up to him.

He kisses me on the cheek. "Are you ready for some for some food?"

"Of course Seaweed Brain." I grab his hand and head for the table Piper set up.

"Here you go m'lady." Percy pulls my chair out for me like a gentlemen.

"Why thank you Seaweed Brain" and kiss his cheek and sit down.

Once he sits down acrossed from me he starts acting like the usual Seaweed Brain. "So what are we eating? Hamburgers?" He rubs his hands together.

"Actully, spagettii." Piper sets plates down infront of us and winks at me.

"Annabeth? Can you cut my spagettii?" Percy whines.

I set my fork down. "Are you kidding me Percy?"

"No, I get messy, like really easy." Percy holds out his plate.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain Percy." I say as I take his plate.

"Thank you Wise Girl." Percy smiles.

His smiles makes me swoon.

"Well I think this date's over due." I say while I cut up his spagettii.

"Me too." Percy leans back in his chair and tips over.

I laugh. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

He pushes his chair upright. "Thanks for your concerns, I am OK."

"Sorry, but that was really funny." I giggle.

"Is my spagettii cut yet?" Percy whines.

"You sound like a five year old." I hand him his plate back.

He grabs a spoon and he pauses to look at me.

"What?" I don't like being looked at.

"You just look-beautiful." Percys green eyes find my own grey ones.

"And you look handsome yourself Seaweed Brain." I say and eat some spagettii.

He stuffs a spoonful in his mouth. "What can we get for dessert around here?"

Piper comes over. "Blue ice cream." And puts a bowl infront of us.

"Aw score!" Percy finnishes his spagettii and starts on his ice cream.

"Is your stomach a bottomless pit?" I ask in amazment.

"Maybe. I just keep eating until I'm not hungry. That usualy takes a while though." Percy shrugs.

I finnish off my spagettii and ice cream and watch Percy is amazment as he goes for his sixth bowl of ice cream.

"Is your bottomless pit filled yet?" I ask him.

"Um-" He pauses to finnish his ice cream. "I think it's filled."

He gets up. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach?" He holds out his hand.

"Sure." I grab his hand.

I take off the heels Piper forced me to wear and hold them in my hand and let the sand squish inbetween my toes.

"Annabeth, do you know I love you?"

I roll my eyes. "Seaweed Brain, you've told me millions of times."

He pulls me up against him. "But I mean it."

I kiss him. "And I mean it too."

He kisses me back and runs his fingers through my hair.

I wrap my arms around his waist.

He pulls back. "Want to take this back to cabin three?"

I smile. "Race you there." I take off running.

"Wise girl! That's not fair!" I hear Percy call behind me.

I run acrossed the sand and stop when I meet Percys cabin.

Percy runs up, out of breath. "Thats not fair! You got a head start!"

"Whatever Seaweed Brain." I grab his hand and drag him inside.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard.

"I love you." Percy mumbles onto my lip.

"I love you too." I mumble into his shoulder.

He kisses my neck as I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him.

He lays me down on the bed and I wrap my arms and legs around him.

I roll over until I'm on top of Percy and kiss him hard.

"Annabeth, do you know how much I love you?" Percy whispers in my ear.

"To tarturus and back." I mumble on his lips.

"You've got that right." He whispers into my neck.

I slide my hands up under neath his shirt and he runs his fingers through my hair.

Percy pushes his tounge into my mouth and pushed me up against the wall. He slides his hands up under my dress and rubs his hands over my back.

I run my fingers through his forever messy hair and kiss him harder. His hands go for the zipper on my dress, but I don't stop him.

I lift his shirt over his head and run my hands over his six pack.

"Like what you see Wise Girl?" Percy smirks.

Percy unzips my dress and slides it over my head. He presses his naked chest to mine.

He fingers find my bra strap and unhook it, I unzip his pants and he slides them off. I shrug off my underwear and he slips off his boxers.

He stares at my bare chest. "Do you like what you see, Seaweed Brain?" I mock him.

We press our bare bodies together, our lips clashing. He runs his hands over my bare chest as I slide my hands through his hair. I wrap my legs around his bare back and shove my tounge into his mouth.

"What do you think our parents will think of this?" Percy smirks.

"We saved their godly hinds about a hundred times, I think we deserve this." I run my hands over his chest.

"You got that right." Percy crashes his lips to mine.

He runs his hand through my now tangled hair. I roll over on top of Percy and press my lips to his.

A shiver goes down my spine as I look under the covers at Percy.

He smirks. "Are you sure you're ready, Wise girl?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." I press my body against his.

Percy grabs my thigh and I pull on his hair. I run my hands over his bare back as he kisses my neck.

For once we actully felt like a noraml teenage couple, sneaking around, doing things we aren't suposed to.

Percy slides his hands up and down my body as I shove my tounge in his mouth. I push my body up against his as he kisses my neck.

"I love you Wise Girl." Percy whispers into my neck.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." I mumble into his chest.

Percys hands stopped on my lower back and stayed there. He shoved me against the wall and kissed me all over.

I run my hands over Percys body and stop on his former achilles heel. Percy sucks on my neck, making me shiver.

He presses his face into my breasts as wrap my legs around his back. He rolls on top of me and kisses me on the neck. A groan escapes my lips before I can stop it.

Percy smirks and grabs a hold of my breasts and squeezes them.

I run my hands over his chest and stop right beneath his navel. He grunts and I take hold.

I smirk and shove my tounge in his mouth. Percy wraps his arms around my neck and deepens the kiss.

I stop. "Percy, what time is it?"

"Nine, why?" Percy sucks on my neck.

"Just wondering." I run my fingers through his hair.

Percy bits on my nipples, making them hard. I wrap my legs around his back and press my body against his.

He runs his hands up and down my body, making me shiver.

He shoves me against the wall and shoves his tounge in my mouth.

"Percy, I love you." I gasp inbetween breaths.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy sucks on my neck.

I arch my back into Percy and roll over beside him. He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me on the nose. I can feel my eye lids drooping.

"Goodnight 'Beth." Percy kisses me on the forehead as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight Percy." I yawn and press my body against his.

It only feels like five minutes before Percy wakes me up. "Annabeth. Do you want to go to the beach?"

I open my eyes to see Percys green eyes staring at me.

"Well goodmorning to you, Seaweed Brain." I kiss him.

He wraps his arms around my lower back. "I love you so much."

I sit up and peck him on the cheek. "I love you too. Now come on, lets go to the beach before any one sees us." I pull him up.

I pick up his shirt and toss it to him as I try to find my bra that he flung acrossed the room last night.

"Looking for somthing?" I turn around to see Percy holding my bra.

I snatch it from him. "Thank you Seaweed Brain." I say as I hand him his boxers.

"Too bad we have to go back to school though." Percy huffs.

"Yeah, but we can still beat the dramacas out of bullys though in PE." I say as I pull on my shorts.

"Aw man! I've got swimming try outs tommarrow!" Percy slaps his forhead.

"And that's a bad thing because...?" I look at him funny.

"John Luke's trying out too! And what if I get out of the pool and I forget that I'm compleatly dry!" Percy sits down on the corner of his bed.

"Well, just actully _try _to swim." I sit down beside him. "Don't use your powers."

"Yeah, oh well. Lets go to the beach." I pull him up off the bed and start walking out the door.

Right as I walked out the door, I saw Piper hiding in a bush. I flashed her a thumbs up behind my back


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, I know my chapter was a little lemony, it's totally unlike me to write stuff like that, so no hate everyone! If you don't like my story then you don't have to read it. One question though, how old is Hazel? I'm making this chapter extra long!**

**Piper POV**

Annabeth flashes me a thumbs up behind her back. I squeal with happiness. She finally did it!

"Way to go Annabeth!" I whisper from my bush.

"What happend?" Jason comes up from behind me.

"Oh, uh hi! Nothing. I would wait for Percy to tell you." I assure him.

"Okay, we should go get packed before breakfast or the nymphs will eat us if we stay too long." Jason grabs my hand and pulls me out of the dirt.

"What a shame I don't have anything if the Aphrodite cabin." I say sarcasticly, I just put all of my stuff in Jasons cabin.

"Yeah, I think you moved into my cabin." Jason swings our hands as we walk.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" I look him in the eyes.

"I would think that's a good thing." Jason smiles.

"I'll race you there!" I take off running.

"Oh you're on!" Jason soars in the air.

"Hey! That's not fair! Land!" I put some charmspeek into my words so I can beat him.

He imediatly drops to the ground in a daze. "Hey! That's not fair ethier!" He says once he sees me at his cabin.

"Oh, what a shame." I say dramaticly as I slip inside.

Jason sits on the bed. "I. don't. want. to. go. back. to. school. tomarrow." He hits hiself with a pillow every word.

I take the pillow away from him. "Come on, lets pack up. We'll be here next weekend and then over spring break we're going to camp jupiter." I say.

"But spring break is in like, a month." Jason huffs dramaticly.

"Every day we go to school, it gets closer." I pick up a pair of shorts I left on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jason leans back.

I throw a pair of his boxers at him. "Do you want to be nymph chow?"

"Yeah, I guess I should pack up." Jason reaches for a pair of shoes.

"You better hurry up! Argus is leaving right after breakfast." I shake a hairbrush at him.

He sits down. "They did it didn't they?"

"Who?" I pack up a bra.

"Percy and Annabeth. I saw them race back to Percys cabin last night."

"They did what again?" I joke.

"They- frakeld." Jason says blushing.

"Like we frakeld?" I sit next to him on the floor.

"That's different!" Jason protests.

"How so?" I joke.

"You know what, I don't like this conversation." Jason stands up.

"You started it!" I say as I go into the bathroom.

"Whatever Beauty Queen." Jason mumbles.

"Whatever Sparky." I mock him.

"Piper? Is my tooth brush in there?" Jason calls to me.

"Yeah, are you ready? I'm starving." I toss his tooth brush to him.

"Thanks, I'm almost ready." Jason stuffs another purple t-shirt in his bag.

"Got enough in there?" I sit on the floor beside him.

"No! I over packed!" Jason throws his hands up in the air.

"Here." I take some out of his bag and put it into mine. "Let me take some of this."

"Thanks Piper." He kisses me.

I kiss him back harder. I wrap my arms around him and he runs his fingers through my hair.

The door burst open. "Aw Gods! Why do I walk in on everyone at the weirdest times!" Leo screams.

"Because you don't knock." Calypso comes up behind him.

"Argus is leaving early. I sudgest you stop kissing and come on because he's not waiting." Leo grabs Calypsos hand.

"Come on Sparky. I guess we won't have breakfast." I pull him out the door.

We walk to the van to see everyone loaded up. Including April and Kellie.

We step inside and scoot toward the back so I can talk to Annabeth.

"So?" I ask her when everyone else is talking.

She blushes a deep crimson. "I don't know what to say about it."

"Was it like how you expected it though?" I push her for answers.

"Well- yes but no. We didn't do _stuff_. It was mostly naked kissing." Annabeth shrugs.

I roll my eyes. "But was the night alright?"

She sighs. "Is was the best day of my intire life."

She sigh was interupted my Jason. "High five bro!"

Me and Annabeth face palm. "What idiots." We both say at the same time.

"I don't want to go back to school." I say.

"I _really _don't want to face our Greek teacher today. She anoys the Hades out of me. She doesn't pronounce anything right." Annabeth slumps in her seat.

"Well, I wouldn't know." I say. "I only took Greek to learn it better because I feel missed out not being able to speek it like the rest of you guys." I cross my arms.

"Well. This might sound un Athenaish, I hate school." Annabeth sighs.

"What demigod likes school?" I throw my hands up.

"Really devoted Athena kids. I wish I was back on the _Argo 2,_" Annabeth says. "Fighting a titan is funner than this."

Argus grunts from the front seat.

"Well, we're here." Leo says a sing song voice.

We all groan. This is going to be a long day.

Leo POV

"Mr. Valdez, where is your paper?" Mrs. Lynch calls from the front of the room.

"I dropped it in lava." I casualy say.

"You what?" She asks me like she didn't believe me.

"I dropped it in lava." I repeat, picking at my finger nails with a screw driver.

Mrs. Lynch crosses her arms. "And how did this happen?"

"So," I start. "I wrote my paper, put it in my tool belt and went to climb the rock climbing wall." I lean back. "But Clarrise decided to climb at the same time as me and then natualy when you get close to the top, lava spews out, but I didn't button my tool belt so then it fell into lava, but it didn't hurt me. Viola!" I say.

I look over at Calypso who's trying not to laugh.

"Your rock climbing wall spews lava? Nevermind, don't answer that." Mrs. Lynch rubs her forehead.

Calypso raises her hand. "In his defense ma'am, I saw it happen too!"

"Very well then, Mr. Grace? Do you have your paper?"

I can mentaly hear Jason curse. "No ma'am. I had family issues."

"Family?" I look at him.

"OK, I had to deal with some cousins." Jason shoots me a look.

"Cousins? More like girl-" I start.

"Leo shut up!" Piper charm speeks me, her ears turning red.

_Riiinnnnnngggg_

"Lets go to PE!" I skip out the door with Calypso on tow.

Jason and Piper catch up to us after I slow down. "Dude, when can you like just take the fact that I lie some times?" Jason punches me in the arm.

"Or the fact to keep a secret a secret?" Piper punches me in the arm too.

Calypso punches me in the arm too.

"What was that for?" I whine.

"For everything I don't get to punch you for." Calypso giggles.

"Oh wow thanks." I say as I head into the boys lockeroom to change.

"Hey Valdez! That's a nice girlfriend you got there! Have you banged her yet?" Some voice says as I change my shirt.

"For your information _John Luke_, no I haven't banged her yet. I am very respective of girls and I just went through a damn war so if you don't back off I'm going to set you fucking hair on fire." I don't even turn around to know who it is.

"Oh, you went through a war. What did you get busted by the cops for raiding a candy store?" John look shoves me against the lockers.

"Um, no. But your face will be rearanged today if you don't back off my friend." Jason shoves him off of me.

"Scrawny Valdez is your friend Jason?" John Luke says.

"He's mine too! I think you're asking for an ass kicking, what do you say, Jason?" Percy comes up to me and Jason.

"Hey Jackson, I heard your girl is mentaly instable, is that true too?" John Luke mocks Percy.

Me and Jason take a step back, nobody insults Annabeth infront of Percy.

"For you information John Luke, I crawled through Hell for Annabeth, we've went through a lot together. I heard you get a girlfriend ever five days, is that true too?" Percy pushes him.

John clenches his fists. "Some girls just don't seem to like me."

"Yeah 'cause your stupid." I yell at him.

"Leo shut up." Jason says.

Right then the sinks explode. "What the-" He doesn't finish because he got zapped by lightning and lit on fire.

We race out of the lockeroom to see our girlfriends waiting for us.

"OK, what happend in there?" Piper charmspeeks.

"They were making fun of Calypso and I told them I would set their hair on fire and then John Luke insulted Annabeth and then the sinks exploded, I set him on fire and Jason zapped him with lightning." I say.

Calypso hugs me. "Leo your such a dork. You didn't have to set someone of fire for me."

I snap my fingers. "No one makes fun of my girl that I risked my life to save off a dam island."

"Hurry up Cupcakes! You saw eachother yester- What in Hades happend to you?" Coach jumps about ten feet in the air when he saw John emerge from the lockeroom.

"I got- lit on fire-soaked-and electricuted." He yells. "What else does it look like?!"

"Hm, that sounds like three boys I know." He immeadetly turns to us.

"Valdez, Grace and Jackson! Get your butts over here!" He barks at us.

We walk sheepishly over to him.

"I can't believe I am asking this but why is John Luke, burnt, soaking wet and electricuted?" Coach rubs his forehead.

"Well, it started out, me, minding my own buisness, when John starts making fun of Calypso. I told him to back off and he shoved me against the lockers, then Jason and Percy came over and told him to back off. Well then John started making fun of Annabeth, then the sinks exploded and I set him on fire then Jason electricuted him." I say.

"OK, still. Just because you have the powers doesn't mean you can." Coach face palms.

"But-" Percy starts.

"No buts! Go back to your little groupies and maybe I can do somthing your style Leo." Coach barks.

"Yes sir." We walk back over to our girlfriends.

"What did he say?" Annabeth asks.

"That just because we have the power, doesn't mean we can." Percy slips his hand over Annabeth shoulder.

"OK, cupcakes! We will be learning more self defense! First off, I want Annabeth to pick a partner to demonstrate a judo flip!" Coach barks into his mircophone.

Annabeth steps forward. "Hmmmm, John Luke."

We all look over at him. "Man, like a girl can judo flip me. But whatever." He walks to the center of the gym. "Um, Coach, shouldn't there be mats or something."

"Nope." Coach Hedge smirks.

"Like she can actully judo fli-" Annabeth cut him off by swinging him over her shoulder and slamming him on the gym floor.

"Mortal." She mumbled as she stepped over him.

"I don't think anyone will mess with her again." Frank whispers to Hazel next to me.

"Nice job Wise girl." Percy hugs Annabeth.

"OK, cupcakes! Grab a partner and start with your usual sword or knife defense drill." Coach barks into his microphone. "And John, get off the floor!"

"Hey Calypso! Want to spar?" I say in a sing song voice.

"Sure." She pulls out her knife and I pull out a knife that I should probably get used to using.

"Wow! You aren't using a hammer Leo!" Annabeth calls from her spot with Percy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it'll look funny if I'm fighting a girl with a hammer." I call back.

Calypso huffs. "It's now or never repair boy."

"OK, this is going to be embarissing." I hold up my knife.

_le line break_

"Who is Calypso?" Mrs. Riddle called to the class.

All the demigods in the rooms eyes shifted to Calypso.

"Maybe Calypso could answer this one." Mrs. Riddle laughed at her own joke.

"Well ma'am. Calypso suported her father Atlas in the first- I mean the Titan war. After the Olympians over threw the Titans, a very nasty God called Zeus imprisoned her on a island called Ogygia where heroes would wash upon her shores and she is cursed to fall in love with them," She looked over at Percy at that part. "Only two people have found her island, but no man finds Ogygia twice." She looks over at me. I can tell she is close to tears.

"Thank you, you sure do know a lot about her." Mrs. Riddle says.

"Oh, I know a lot about her." Calypso smiles.

I raise my hand.

Mrs. Riddle groans. "Yes Mr. Valdez?"

"Well, as Calypso said, She is cursed to fall in love with anybody that washes up on her shores, but one if a guy, crashes into her dinning table with a hand made helicopter?"

"Well, it would be her choice to fall in love with him." Mrs. Riddle says.

I stick my tounge out at Calypso.

"Oh, whatever." Calypso huffs.

"You love me Calypso, just admit it!" I say.

"Fine! I love you!" Calypso whispers.

"OK class, this worksheet is due at the end of this period!" Mrs. Riddle passes us a worksheet.

I raise my hand. "By any chance do you have some worksheets printed in ancient Greek?"

All the demigods in the room looked hopeful.

"That would be an extra challenge, but no. I only have English." Mrs. Riddle says.

"Darn it. Calypso can you read this too me?" I say.

"Sure, who is the god of the forge." She rolls her eyes.

I write down:Hephaestus.

"Who are the twin Olympians?"

Artemis and Apollo

And so on the boring class period went. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep.

Me and Calypso walk out the doors to our little appartment we rented.

"I still can't believe you fell asleep though." Calypso throws her arms up.

"I could see you nose growing: only two people have washed upon her island!" I mock her.

"OK, maybe four people." Calypso admits.

"Did you hear what Mrs. Riddle said? It would be her choice to fall in love with a guy that didn't wash up on her beach! See! You totally love me!"

"Would I kiss you every five minutes if I didn't love you?" Calypso stops in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You've got a point there." I admit.

She pushes the key into the lock and pushes open the door.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Calypso flops down on the couch.

"I don't know, I'm hungry." I groan.

"Want to go out for dinner?" Calypso sugests.

"Sure! Some where fancy! If Percabeth gets a date night, Caleo gets a date night!" I raise my fist.

She rolls her eyes. "You are such a dork."

**Hi everyone! I'm not going to make them do a lemon- yet. So... please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write! I still have school(yes I know), softball **_**and **_**volleyball so I may not update a lot. Please review!**

**Calypso POV**

"Are you ready yet Calypso?" Leo whines through the door of the bathroom.

"Almost!" I call as I brush my hair.

"Fine, I'll go build somthing." I can hear Leo stomp off.

I don't put on any makeup because I know Leo likes me better without any. I step out of the bathroom in my new dress to only trip on Leo, who was sitting infront of the bathroom door, fiddling with somthing.

"Finnal- wow. You look good." Leo stares at me.

I feel myself blush but then I get a good look at Leo. He was wearing a button down shirt, his usual toolbelt, a nice coat, slacks and his suspenders.

"Well some one cleans up good!" I fix his crooked suspenders.

"Are you ready Ms. Calypso?" Leo says in a fake brittish accent and holds out his arm.

"Of course I am, Mr. Valdez." I say as I take his arm. I lean into his arm but recoil in disgust. "Did you greece your hair in motoroil?"

"Maybe." Leo smiles.

"Well, don't get too close to the candles." I say as we walk out the door.

We walk to this place with Greek food on the corner and sit down in a corner booth.

"Can I help you with anything?" A waitress comes up.

"Θα ήθελα κάποια μουσακά." I say. _I would like some mussaka._

"καλά" _okay. _She scribbles down on her notebook. "And for you sir?"

"Παστίτσιο παρακαλώ." _Pastitsio please. _Leo says.

"Έρχεται δεξιά επάνω!" _Coming right up! _The waitress scurrys away.

"Well, this is the life!" Leo leans back in his seat.

"It's a free life." I remind him.

"Maybe we'll actully get a year of peace." Leo says.

"That would be great." I say.

"I love you Calypso." Leo looks into my eyes.

"I can't believe I fell in love with a scrawney kid." I shake my head.

"Oh, just admit it! You are on team Leo." Leo flexes his non existint muscles.

"In your dreams repair boy!" I giggle.

He pertends to be shocked. "Rude!"

"Here you go!" The waitress sets plates down infront of us.

"Ευχαριστώ" _thanks. _I say and dig in.

Leo bits into his as well. "What are we going to do after this?" Leo says with a mouthfull of pasta.

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie?" I shrug.

"What do you want to watch?" Leo says.

"Ooo! How about _The Hunger Games_?" I say suddenly excited.

"Uh, I don't know if you'll like it." Leo scratches his neck.

"Leo, I've read the books." I say.

"OK, lets go rent it." Leo gets up once he has stuffed his face.

I get up and grab a hold of his hand. "Want to watch the girl on fire, huh Leo?"

He blushes. "Maybe." He swings our hands.

"Come on, hurry up and I'll make popcorn!" I say as we split to go different ways.

I let myself inside our appartment and settle myself on the couch, Leo can make his own popcorn.

A couple minutes later Leo steps through the door with the movie in his hand.

"Are you ready to watch teenagers die!" He says sarcasticly.

"Sure, I didn't make popcorn." I giggle.

"Leo?" I ask softly.

"Yeah?" He turns around from putting the movie in.

"What exactly did John Luke say about me?" I knot my hands together.

He sighs. "Calypso-"

"I want to know." I whisper.

He comes over to me and holds my hand. "He asked if we'd had sex yet and I said no, then he started asking Percy if she is mentaly unstable and then we backed off because nobody messes with Annabeth infront of Percy." Leo's voice softens.

"Leo you didn't have to do that for me-" I start.

"Calypso, I risked my life to get you off that damn island and you're telling me that I didn't have to stand up to a bully for you?" Leo shakes his head. "What happend to the hunger games?"

"OK, come on. Press play." I say.

He presses play and comes sits beside me. "I love you Calypso." He whispers.

"I love you too Leo." I lean into him.

"Admit it. You are _so _on Team Leo." I wraps his arm around my waist.

"You are so desprate." I ruffle his hair.

"Nuh uh!" He protests and kisses me.

I kiss him back and turn my attention back to the opening of the movie.

_le line break_

I wake up from my nap to feel drops on my head. I look up to see Leo wiping his eyes.

"Leo? Are you crying?" I look at him.

He sniffs. "Why did Rue have to die?" He wails.

"Oh good gods Leo! It's just a movie!" I sigh.

"Tell that to my fanfiction!" Leo pulls up his laptop to show me a website.

I stretch my arms out and yawn. "What time is it?"

"Ten- crap! It's a school night!" Leo shoves me off his lap and stands up.

"Since when does repair boy care if it's a school night?" I giggle.

"I have to get my rest Calypso! I get to fight John Luke tommarrow with a hammer!" Leo paces.

"Coach Hedge is going to let you fight with a hammer?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes! Because he hates him as much as I do! So I am going to bed!" Leo huffs and stomps toward our bedroom.

I push myself off the couch and walk towards a very mad Leo pacing infront of our bed, fiddling with some gears in his hand.

"Leo! We need to ask the gods somthing." I sit down at the edge of the bed.

"Like what?" Leo stops pacing and turns around.

"A safe house, where we can all live. Close to camp. With a force feild." I entwine my hands.

"Oh, that's a good idea. I'll iris message Percy." Leo gets up to go to the bathroom.

While Leo is in the bathroom, I change into my pajamas and slip under the covers.

He comes out a couple minutes later. "Percy said that's a good idea but there better be a swimming pool in the backyard." He grabs a pair of sweats and slips into the bathroom to put them on.

He slips under the covers and I grab his face and press my lips to his. "I love you Leo."

"I love you too Calypso." He slips his arm around my waist as I turn out the light.

After a couple minutes of silence, he breaks it. "How are we going to get to the empire state building?"

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I seriously have no time but I hope to update this weekend! I know need some Frazel! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes! I finally have 50 reviews! Thanks for reviewing! I'm putting some Frazel in this chapter because we've had Percabeth, Jiper, Caleo, but no Frazel! Since we have 50 reviews I will try and update everyday!**

**Hazel Pov**

"Come on Frank! We're going to be late to school! Change back already!" I tap my foot impationatly at Frank that had transformed into a dog.

Frank barkes at me.

"Frank, I won't kiss you until lunch! We have to hurry or I'll get Nico to shadow travel us!" I threaten.

Frank suddenly changes back. "Aw but I was just kidding." He droops his head.

I kiss him on the lips. "I was only kidding." I mock his tone.

"I thought no kisses until lunch?" Frank wraps his arms around me.

"Frank! We're going to be late!" I pull out him out the door.

"Hazel, I'll turn into a dragon and fly us there." Frank calms me.

"Frank! If anyone sees us-" I start.

"Hazel, you can control the mist remember?" Frank turns into a dragon and I hop on his back.

He soars out into the sky and finally touches down on the football field.

I grab his hand and run toward the building, trying to manupulate the mist so it looks like we're not late.

We run into first period, which is Pauls class, out of breath.

"Mr. Zhang and Ms. Levesque. Why are you late?" Paul says with a hint of a smile.

I walk up to him and whisper in his ear. "Frank wouldn't turn back to human."

He nodds. "Just take a seat."

I sit down next to April. "What did we miss?"

"I don't know, I zoned out at 'OK, class'." April shrugs.

I noticed April is not wearing short shorts and crop tops.

"Wow, you reallly changed your outfit." I whisper to her as Paul starts the lesson.

"Yeah, I realized I can get revenge on people without trying to get their boyfriends." She whispers back.

"That sounds like a better idea then breaking up Percabeth." I motion over to Annabeth taking notes and Percy playing with Riptide.

"Percabeth?" April looks at me as if I am crazy.

"It's their couple name." I explain.

"OK, I thought you were a daughter of Pluto." April whispers.

"I am, Piper and her cabin came up with it." I whisper back.

"Oh, that makes more sense." April says.

_Riiiinnnnnggggg_

"Were we really gone that long?" I ask Frank as we get up to go to PE.

"I don't know but it wasn't my fault." Frank says.

"Yes it was!" I cross my arms as I walk to the girls lockeroom.

Right as I pull on my running shoes a diamond pops up on the floor right infront of April.

"Oh wow. Where did this come from?" She stoops down to pick it up.

"No don't touch that!" I dive for the diamond on the floor.

Kellie looks confused. "Why did that just pop up there?"

I sigh and slide down onto the floor. "Long story short, cursed jewels pop up from the ground and who ever touches them gets cursed." I sigh again and rub my forehead.

Kellie and April sits down next to me.

"Why are they cursed?" April asks.

"Because my Mother summoned Pluto." I put my face in my hands.

"Where is you Mother now?" Kellie asks.

"In the underworld." I mumble.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kellie pats my back.

"I freaken hate the underworld. Stupid ghosts and zombies." I mumble without knowing it.

"You've been to the underworld?" April whispers.

"I've died and came back. I was born in 1928." I feel the tears comeing know.

"Oh Hazel." April whispers.

I feel sobs shaking my shoulders and my shirt getting wet with tears.

"Hazel are you OK?" Kellie whispers.

"Hazel you're a hero! You can fight this!" April trys to comfurt me.

"April, name _one _hero that was happy." I lift my head up to look into her eyes and get up to walk out the door.

Frank see me wipe my eyes. "Hazel? Are you okay?"

I sniff. "Yeah."

"No you're not. Did the flashbacks start again?" Frank tilts my chin so I look into his eyes.

I wipe my nose. "No- a diamond popped up and- I had to explain things." I knot my hands together.

"Hazel, it's OK, we've survived. The wars over. We don't have to stress anymore." Frank wraps his arms around my waist.

I lean my head into his chest. "What are we doing today?"

"Self defense." Frank sets his chin on top of my head.

I smile. "Annabeth will beat us all."

"Infact Annabeth's the teacher today." Frank turns toward Annabeth demonstrating another judo flip.

Calypso comes joging over. "Hey Frazel!"

"Yes?" I turn around to face her.

"Tommarrow we're going to ask the gods for a safe house where we can live and new demigods can stay until they reach camp. It's going to be pretty close to camp though." Calypso says.

"How are we going to ask the gods though?" I ask confused.

Calypso rolls her eyes at my lack of knowlege. "The 600th floor of the Empire state building."

"I may not be up to date on world history but I'm pretty sure the Empire state building only has 102 floors." I ask confused.

Calypso face palms. "Hazel, there is a lot to learn about the gods."

_le line break_

"So we just ask the man for the 600th floor?" I look at Annabeth.

"Yep." She walks up to the man. "600th floor please."

He sighs like he has done this a million times. "There's no 600th floor kid."

She leans close to him. "There are demigods of the big three and if you don't want monsters in your lobby, I sugest you let us up."

His eyes widen as he lets us up the elevator.

"So then we just walk up to the gods and say we need a safe house?" Jason asks in amazment.

"Yep." Percy says popping the 'p'.

The doors ding open and we step onto the landing.

"Holy Hera this is amazing." Calypso breathes.

"Thanks! I designed it myself!" Annabeth steps up to the gates.

"What?" Frank sputters.

"After the second titan war, the gods asked me to re design it." Annabeth shrugs and pushes open the gate.

We all step into the throne room where the olympians are seated.

"Yes, the saviors of Olympus, why have you come here?" Zeus asks in an annoying tone.

"We are asking for a safe house where we can live neer camp and new demigods can come if they're being attacked." Annabeth hands Zeus a peice of paper explaining what we need.

Annabeth shoots a deathly glare at Hera. "If the house could have a force feild that would be great too."

"And why do you expect us to give you all of this?" Zeus rubs his temples.

"Because we saved your butts countless times now." Percy steps forward and wraps an arm around Annabeth.

"Apollo! What have I said about listening to music when demigods are here!" I hear Artemis snap at Apollo.

We all turn our gaze to Apollo who is pulling ear buds out of his ear.

"Very well then," Zeus snaps his fingers. "The house is exactly 20 miles from camp. You can go now." He rubs his hands over his face.

I grab Franks hand and start walking out the door. "Well, we better go to our appartment and pack up." I say.

"But that takes so much work." Frank whines

"If we work together it will go faster." I promise him as we start walking toward our appartment.

"Here." Frank changes into a giant eagle and I hop onto his back.

We touch down infront of our appartment. I unlock the door and we step inside.

I groan at how messy we left it. "This is going to be a long night."


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy POV**

"You what?!" My Mom screams at us.

"Zeus gave us a house near camp so new demigods can come if they're being attacked." Annabeth explains calmly.

"So then you're just going to live in a house with six other demigods and a goddess?" My Mom paces back and forth.

"Calypso asked for a force feild so that monsters can't get in within a mile." I said.

"Well, that might be helpful, but what about food and money?" My Mom walks up to me.

"We have plates and cups from camp and Zeus opened a bank account for us." Annabeth says.

"Well, alright. You better start packing then." My Mom goes back into the kitchen.

"Come on Seaweed Brain."Annabeth grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall.

She grabs some boxes from the hall closet and heads to her room.

"Wise Girl can you help me?" I whine through her door.

"I'm pretty sure you can manage it Seaweed Brain." Annabeth opens the door and shoves a box in my hand.

"Whatever Annabeth." I stomp off too my room like a toddler.

I walk into my room and open my dresser and start packing up my clothes.

After a few minutes I feel Annabeth's slender arms wrap aroudn my waist.

"Done packing yet Wise Girl?" I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck.

"I didn't have much stuff." Annabeth leans her head into my chest.

"Bull crap, when I went in there you had like a bunch of stuff." I press my forehead to hers.

"Daughter of Athena remember?" She kisses my cheek and grabs another box to help me.

"Holy Hera Percy! How much crap do you have?" Annabeth stuffs another shoe into a box.

"Just enought to survive." I wrap up my bed sheets.

"Percy, I've seen you survive with a clean pair of clothes and a ball point pen." Annabeth flicks the side of my head.

I kiss the top of her head. "That's different. I had you and Grover to help me."

"Percy you couldn't find your way out of a plastic bag if it wern't for me and Grover." Annabeth wraps her arms around my neck.

"Come on 'Beth. We got to finish packing." I grab another box and pack up my desk.

"Percy, how are we going to get everyone to school?" Annabeth looks up at me from under my bed.

I lean against my desk. "Crap, we all can't fit in my car."

"Maybe we can take some money out for another car." Annabeth says. "Duh!" She flicks my forehead.

"Oh yeah." I say and shove more pens into a box.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth leans her head against my chest.

"Well, that's my name Wise Girl." I kiss the top of her head.

"Come on, lets get all this crap in the car." Annabeth kicks a box.

"Hey! That has my pen collection in it!" I whine and pick up the box.

"Your pen collection?" Annabeth gives me a funny look.

"Yes, but they're not all swords." I hug the box close to my chest.

"I think you only need one sword Perseus." Annabeth reaches into my pocket and pulls out the ripide. She runs down the hall. "Catch me if you can Percy!"

"Challenge accepted Wise Girl!" I run after her.

She runs into the hall and jumps down the stairs.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! I've seen you run faster for blue cookies!" Annabeth taunts.

I jump down the stairs at the same time she does and wrap my arms around her waist. "Did you forget it comes back to my pocket?" I pull out the riptide.

"Oh whatever. We need to finish packing Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says as she brushes off her pants.

"Come on, I only have a few more stuff left." I pull her onto my back and race down the hall.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth complains and kicks at my back.

I open our appartment door and run down the hall to my room.

I set Annabeth down on my bed. "I love you Wise Girl." I kiss her lips.

Annabeth knots her hands in my hair. "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

My Mom pokes her head in. "Are you guys all- nevermind." She sticks her head back out.

I laugh. "Mom, we're decent."

She opens the door all the way. "Can you guys hurry up, me and Paul want to see the house."

"Yeah, we're almost done." Annabeth sighs and picks up another dirty sock.

My Mom closes the door. "Hey 'Beth?" I mumble into her hair.

"Yeah?" Annabeth mumbles.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my lap.

"To Tarturus and back." Annabeth leans her head against my chest.

"Yep, that's for sure." I lean back against my bed.

"I think you're all packed up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth looks around my room.

"I think so too Wise Girl." I say and press my forehead to hers.

"We better get going then." Annabeth gets up off my lap.

I pull her back down. "Come on 'beth. Relax for a minute."

She trys to get up again. "Percy! We've got school tommarrow and it's already seven!"

I release my arms. "Oh alright." I push myself up with my elbows.

Annabeth walks into the living room where my Mom and Paul are watching TV. "We're ready."

"Oh, good. Are we taking sepreat cars? Or-" Paul starts.

"Yes because how will you guys get back?" Annabeth cuts in.

"Well, are you ready Wise Girl?" I take one last look at our appartment.

Annabeth smiles. "Race you to the elevator." She takes off running.

"Hey Wise Girl! That's not fair!" I run after her.

Annabeth pushes the button on the elevator. "Haha! I win you lose now you get a big bruse!" Annabeth punches me in the arm.

I rub my bicep. "Ow! Annabeth that really hurt!" I give her a pouty face.

"Oh get over it. Should be do plan 51?" Annabeth wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah!" I jump up.

The doors ding open and we go inside. An old lady joins us and we wait in silence, trying not laugh.

When we're almost to the bottom, Annabeth gasps. "Percy, that one of them! She's one of them! We need to get out of here!" She puts on her most scared face.

The doors ding open and we run outside and to the garage where my car is.

Annabeth is clutching her side laughing so hard. "Did you- did you see her face?" She says between laughs.

I lean against the car for support. "Priceless! Not even Hermes could put a price on it." I laugh.

"Put a price on what?" My Mom and Paul come walking up.

"Nothing. Are you ready?" I say and jump into the pirus Paul gave me after I ruined it.

"Hades yea!" Annabeth jumps in the car and turns the radio up.

"Wait Annabeth no!" I scream before she finds out what is on the CD.

_"No, look! He's breathing. Oh, Scuttle? just look at him. He's so beautiful."_

_"What would I give _

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

_I don't know when_

_I don't how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world!"_

Annabeth looks over at me. "Percy, why do you have the little Mermaid songs on here?"

I blush. "I swear those aren't mine!"

"Yeah sure." Annabeth took out the CD. "Then why is it labeled 'Percys the little mermaid songs'?"

"My Mom put them in there?" I lie.

Annabeth face palms. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"So where is this house at?" I put the car in drive.

"Matauk." **a/n: is that how it's spelled?**

I stop. "No way."

"Yes way."


	18. Chapter 18

**Piper POV**

"Jason! We are not flying to the house so get in the car!" I yell at Jason from the drivers seat.

Jason slumps in the passenger seat. "Why not Pipes?"

"Because! Do you know how tired you will be! It's almost to camp!" I guide the car along the highway.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jason grumbles.

"Leo is already there and he said there is a huge room where you can practice flying all you want!" I try and cheer up his mood.

His electric blue eyes lighten up. "Really?"

"Really." I take another lane to the beach.

"Hey Pipes?" Jason stares at me with concern.

"What?" I say, not taking my eyes off the rode.

"Where did you learn how to drive?"

"Years of stolen cars my friend, years of stolen cars." I smile.

After a hour of driving, they finally reach our new house.

"Holy Gods of Olympus." Jason said as he stepped out of the car.

The house was a three story mansion with statues of each of our godly parents in the front yard.

"You stupidly stupid idiot!" We hear a voice yell from inside the house.

"Well, I guess Thalia's here." I shrug and walk up to the front door.

Jason is the first to calm Thalia down. "Thalia! What happened?"

"This stupid cousin of ours shadow traveled right into me! Again!" Thalia throws her hands up at Nico.

"I'm pretty sure it was a accendent Thalia." Jason puts an arm around Nico, who didn't seem to happy about it.

Wait, when has Jason started defending Nico?

"So you're sticking up for him now?" Thalia stomps out of the room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Jason." I swear I hear Nico mumble before he stomps up the stairs.

"Piper? Is that you?" I hear Annabeth thump down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me." I shrug.

"Pipes, you've got to see your room. It is totally not Aphrodite." Annabeth grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs.

She pushes open a door. My jaw drops in shock.

"Do you like it?" Annabeth's grey eyes bore into mine.

I walk into the center of the room. The walls were an soft orange and the carpet was a dark brown. My bed was a hanging canopy bed with a old patchwork quilt. I had a old mahogany desk in the corner and my closet was almost as big as a the _Argo 2_.

"Holy Hera. I love it." I throw myself onto my bed and gaze up at the celing that was a glass dome to look at the stars.

"Well, I'm going to the library." Annabeth starts to walk out the door.

"The first thing you do in a new house is go to the library?" I call out.

"Daughter of Athena remember?" Annabeth smirks.

"Are all the books in Greek?" I hope.

"Yep, every last romance novel." Annabeth walks down the hall.

After a few minutes, I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I call from my bed.

"Jason." He pushes open the door.

He stops in half step.

"This is _not _an Aphrodite daughters room."

I bounce off my bed a kiss him on the cheek. "Do you like it?"

"Yes! Do you want to see mine?" He grabs my hand and pulls me through the hall.

He pushes open a door.

"Oh wow." I walk into the middle of the room.

The walls were an electric blue and the floor was a light shade of brown. His bed was one of those kinds that folds up into a closet with a superman logo. He had a flatscreen TV on one wall and a black plastic desk up against another.

"So, how do you like it?" Jason wraps his arms around her waist.

"I love it." She breathes in the smell of him.

"I think dinner's ready if you want to go eat." Jason rests his chin on top of her head.

"What's for dinner?" I smirk to myself.

"Whatever you want, we have plates for camp." Jason shrugs.

I lean my head into his chest to distract him, then I run to the door. "Race you down stairs!"

I rises into the air. "Land!" I charmspeek then I run out the door.

"Hey Pipes! That's not fair!" Jason calls as he stumbles down the stairs after me.

I run into the dinning hall and touch the empty table first. "Haha! I win! You lose! Now you get a big bruse!" I punch him hard in the arm.

He rubs his arm and walks up to me. "You win fair and square now I get to pull your hair." He tugs on a my braids.

I look around. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, I know Percy is in the pool, Calypso is in the garden, Annabeth is in the library, Leo is in the forge, Hazel and Frank are in the training room and Nico and Thalia are fighting upstairs." Jason motions to the screaming comeing from above us.

"Hey, what's the deal with Nico?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"What deal? There's no deal! Why do you ask?" Jason panicks.

"Jason." I walk up to him. "You've been acting like a big brother to him after you guys came back from Cupid."

"I swear I wouldn't tell anyone." Jason pertends to zip his lips shut.

"So there is a secret!" I turn around and march up the stairs to my room.

"No! There's no secret!" Jason stumbles up the stairs, trying to catch me.

I run into my room and lock the door behind me.

Jason bangs on the door. "Pipes! Open up!"

"Not until you tell me the secret!" I sit in my window seat with my laptop.

The banging stops. "Piper, it's not something you would want to know." Jason's voice cracks.

"Jason." I open the door. "Nico likes a girl doesn't he."

Jason opens his mouth like he's going to say something but then closes it. "Piper, it's really difficult."

He walks into my room and sits on my bed. "If I told you it, you can't tell anyone!"

I sit next to him. "So you'll tell me?"

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" Jason looks me in the eye.

"I swear on the river of styx." I say.

Jason takes a deep breath. "Nico is gay."

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, I wanted to get it up today. Please review! I really wanted it to end on a cliff hanger! Muh ha ha! What do you think Piper's reaction will be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy! It's time to get out of the pool! I'm sure you'll beat everyone at the swim meet tommarrow!" I call to Percy.

I see him slow down a little. His head pops up. "Are you sure?"

"Percy, you're the son of Poesiden, I'm pretty sure you'll be OK." I cross my arms over my chest. "And if you get out now, you can sleep in my room."

He jumps out of the pool so fast, you would think the water was boiling.

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

I slip out of his arms and run into the house and into my room.

Percy is soon behind me. "You're- you're fast." He leans against the door frame for support.

I pull him into my room and close the door. "We have school tommarrow, remember? And a swim meet."

He flops down on my bed and I join him. "Goodnight Wise Girl."

I lean my head into his chest and close my eyes.

Unfortinatly, sleep means nightmeres.

In my dream, I'm blind again.

"Percy! Percy where are you?" I stumble blindly to the edge of the cliff again, except Bob isn't there to catch me this time. I fall off the edge of the cliff and fall into the river of Fire.

"Annabeth! Annabeth wake up! It's just a dream!" I feel Percy shaking my shoulder.

He also has tears running down his face. "Just a dream." He whispers.

I sob into his shoulder and he rubs my back while he soaks my pajama shirt with is own tears.

"Bob- Bob wasn't there to catch me." I sob.

"Yes he was Annabeth. Bob will always be there for us." Percy leans his forehead into mine.

I take a shaky breath. "I know. What time is it?"

Percy rolls over to look at the clock on my nightstand. "Six." He wipes his eyes.

I kiss him on the lips. "Time to get up Seaweed Brain."

He groans. "Do we have too?"

"Unless you want to skip your Swim meet, I sugeset you get up." I walk into my small closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I settle on some white skinny jeans, an owl T-shirt and grey converse.

I look over at Percy, still laying in my bed. "Perseus Jackson! Get your butt out of bed or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day!"

He jumps out of bed and runs into the hall and into his room. I go into the bathroom and stip off my sweat and tear soaked pajamas.

"It was just a dream." I remind myself.

After I get dressed I brush my teeth and comb my hair and walk down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Annabeth." Piper smiles like she knows something she isn't suposed to know.

"What do you know?" I settle infront of a plate and pancakes immedeatly pop up.

"Nothing." She says and looks down at her plate.

"Mhmm." I say and take a sip of my orange juice.

Percy comes down a few seconds later, with bloodshot eyes and sits beside me.

"Hi Wise Girl." Percy kisses the top of my head before he sits in his chair.

"Hi Seaweed Brain." I put my feet in his lap.

Jason clears his throat. "So, what's the plan for today? Percy has a swim meet and that might attrack some monsters."

"Yeah, um if Coach Hedge is there, he might be able to fend off some monsters but we might have to take turns gaurding." He looks down in his lap.

"We might be able to round up some other satyrs from camp and have them gaurd the building. We can Iris message them." Piper sudgests.

"Yeah, maybe Grover can come!" Percys eyes light up.

"Oh yeah! I haven't seen him in forever!" I knot my hands together.

The other demigods look confused.

"Who's Grover?" Jason says.

"My best friend, a satyr." Percy says.

"Oh, is he the guy dating Juniper?" Leo says.

"Yeah, he may be busy with the counsul and all..." Percys voice trails off.

"Yeah, um. We should be getting to school." Hazel clears her throat acwardly.

"Yeah, how are we going to divide everyone up evenly into cars?" Frank stands up.

Leo laughs. "Check the garage."

We all get up and walk into the garage, which I didn't know we had.

"Holy Gods of Olympus." Percy steps into the huge garage.

"I think this one's mine." I walk up to the grey convertable.

"And I think this one's mine." Percy jumps into the seat of a sea green porsche.

After all of us claim our cars, we all drive to school.

"Percy, calm down. I know how to drive a car." I reasure him over speaker phone in the car.

"But-" Percy starts.

"I can drive. We're almost there." I point out and pull into the car parking lot.

I hang up and step out of my car only to be joined by Percy.

"You couldn't just leave me for thirty minutes?" I grab his hand and walk to the building.

"You want me to leave?" He makes a face that is so hard to resiste.

"Of course not Seaweed Brain, I could never leave you." I kiss his cheek and pull him to our lockers.

He scuffs. "You'd be dead if I wern't here with you."

I punch him in the arm. "Oh shut up."

Right as I said that, a peircing voice rang through the hallway. "Good day students! As you know, today we have a swim meet and all students that are compeating in it, must come to the auditorium, right now! And have a good day!" Mrs. Hallbracker, the vice principal called over the all call.

I hug Percy. "Bye Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth, are you sure you'll be-"

"I'll be fine. Just please go kick John Lukes butt please?" I kiss him and hurry off the Pauls class.

I settle down in my seat next to April and Kellie and zone out as Paul starts the lesson.

"How many of you have finished Homers Oddessy- except you Annabeth." Paul laughs.

All the demigods raise their hands.

"Of course." Paul chuckles.

Another student raises their hand. "What is that suposed to mean Mr. Blofis?"

"Nothing, it's just that they all go to a camp where they read this kind of stuff and renact it." Paul says.

Calypso raises her hand. "Mr. Blofis?"

"Yes Calypso?" Paul looks at her.

"The part about Calypso is really wrong, what if Calypso was really lonely and just wanted a man to stay with her so she wouldn't be lonely-" She pauses to sniff. "And if the curse broke and she fell in love with a man for real and he just thought it was the curse and left her. What would happen then?"

Paul looks blown away. "Um- she would be lonely but then she could leave her island and meet other men."

Calypso punches Leo in the arm. "Haha!"

He makes a pouty face and rubs his arm. "That actully hurt!"

He gets another punch. "What did I do?"

The class laughs.

Leo gets up and takes a bow. "Thank you all and have a goodnight."

Then the bell rings and we get up to go to PE.

Leo skips beside me like a little girl. "So Annabeth, what are you going to teach us in PE today?"

"How to cut and hyspanic boy with a knife he made himself." I joke.

He steps away. "Jeez Annabeth, it was just a joke man."

"I'm kidding Leo." I punch him in the arm and walk into the lockeroom.

"Are you going to demonstrate on Leo?" Piper laughs beside me.

I laugh. "Yep and we're doing more judo flips."

_line break_

I slam Leo onto the gym floor and put my knee to his windpipe.

"Do you guys get it this time?" I look at the croud of students.

"We got it the third time but we wanted to see you throw him again." A kid laughs in the back.

I laugh and pull Leo up to his feet. "I have to admit, it is pretty fun."

"Not to me." Leo grumbles and adjusts his toolbelt.

I walk around the room correcting kids, then I head off the architecture.

"Hi Paula." I walk in the room and sit down the the back.

"Annabeth," Paula walks up to my desk. "I heard the gods gave you a house!"

"Yeah, we've saved their butts hundreds of times, they owe us." I wave off the thunder. "You know it's true!"

Paula laughs and starts the class. "OK, class. Just work on your designs from yesterday!"

I pull out my designs for Demeters temple and erase some more stuff. Why do gods have to be so picky?

After I erase some more wheat feilds, another kid comes and sits by me.

"Hi, what are you drawing?" He looks over at my paper.

"Nothing, just a little temple." Cue the thunder.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jack, what's your name?" He sticks out his hand.

"Annabeth Chase." I shake his hand.

"You're really good! Where did you learn all that stuff?" Jacks eyes widen when he looks at my paper.

"My Mother is an archetect and she taught me and my sibblings some of this stuff." I shrug.

"Your Mother must be really good then!" Jack turns to his paper.

I shrug. "One of the best."

I plug in my ipod and turn up the music and zone everyone out until the end of the period.

"Hey Annabeth!" Leo calls to me after the day is over and I'm walking to the pool.

"What?" I groan and turn around to him.

"Save us a seat please!" Leo and Calypso run to the car for 'something.'

I laugh and sit on the bleachers with my new book that I got from our library.

Just as the meet is about to start, Calypso and Leo come walking in.

'What took you guys so long?" I joke as I mark my book.

Leo blushes. "We were looking for something."

"Yeah right." I laugh.

I watch Percy dive into the water and get as far ahead as he can from the other boys without it looking weird.

"Come on Perce!" A boy with peach fuzz and a ratsa cap calls next to me.

"Grover!" I tackle him with a hug.

"Annabeth! How are you?" I hugs me back.

"It's been good. How is the counsul?" I lean back on the bleachers.

"It's diffacult, some poor satyr lost his searchers liscens." He shakes his head.

"Aw poor guys. Remember when you lost yours?" I laugh at the old days. "Oooh! Look at Percy!" I turn my attention back to Percy.

"Go Percy!" A girl squeals from the door.

I feel my mood deepen.

"Annabeth-" Grover trys to hold me back.

"I'm cool, I'm cool." I calm myself down.

Grover eyes me. "Are you sure."

"I'm good! Oooh! He won!" I jump off the bleachers to hug Percy.

"Oh my gosh! Percy!" Some girl pushes me into the pool.

"Annabeth!" Percy dives in after me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a couple of days, I was so busy with Easter and stuff, yes, I know I spell stuff wrong because I don't have Microsoft or whatever. Please review!**

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth!" I shove Lillian out of the way and jump in after Annabeth.

I dive into the water and submerge with Annabeth is my arms.

"Are you okay?" I kiss her forehead and haul her to the edge.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain Percy." Annabeth pushes her self up on the edge. "And what in Hades is _that_?" Annabeth motions to Lillian.

"Percy Wercy! Are you OK?" Lillian wobbles over on her five inch heels.

I stand up. "Don't touch my girlfriend. Ever again." I growl.

"Your girlfriend? Did you forget? I'm your girlfriend!" Lillian pushes Annabeth aside.

"You bi-" Annabeth starts.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend Lillian." I wrap my arms around Annabeth.

"No, _I'm _your girlfriend!" Lillian stomps her foot.

"Back off you slut!" Annabeth shoves Lillian in the water.

"Percy! Save me from the dumb blonde!" Lillian chokes over the makeup running down her face.

"She's a dumb blonde?" I laugh. "What are you even doing here?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Daddy got a new job!" Lillian sobs and swims toward the edge.

"Come on Annabeth, I'll dry you off." I grab her shoulder and pull her outside.

"Percy, who in Hades is that?" Annabeth sits on the curb once we get outside.

"Lillian Moore. She used to go here and had a crush on me, basicly what April did before she figured out she is a demigod." I dry her off.

"She better not be a demigod, I don't want her stinking up our camp!" Annabeth leans her head into my shoulder.

I laugh. "Want to go home now?"

"Oh, about that..." Annabeth stands up.

"About what?" I stand up and turn to face her.

"Weplanedasurprizepartyforyoubecauseweknewyouweregoingtowin." Annabeth says.

"What?" I walk toward my porsce.

"We planned a surprize party for you because we knew you were going to win." Annabeth unlocks her converteble.

"Awesome! Whose's all there?" I call to her.

"Basicly the whole school!" Annabeth speeds away.

"Aw crap." I start my car and fallow Annabeth.

_Le Line break_

"Holy Gods of Olympus." I screech my car to a halt infront of our house.

"Come on Percy!" Annabeth drags me into the house.

"Percy! The pool is acting all weird again!" Jason calls from the kitchen.

"Again? Can't you give me a break?" I sigh and walk out to the pool.

I walk outside to see the pool compleatly fine. "What the-"

"Congrats Percy!" Everone pops up from behind the bushes.

"Aw thanks guys." I feel myself blush as everyone surrounds me.

"Lets get this party started!" My friend Kevin yells.

People jump in the pool and start up the music.

I feel Annabeth come up behind me. "Is this what a real highschool party is like?" She yells over the music.

"I guess so!" I wrap my arms around her waist and dive into the deep end of the pool.

I make an air bubble, which doesn't help Annabeth yelling. "Perseus Jackson! Someone is going to see-" Annabeth starts.

I cut her off with a kiss. "Thanks for planning this Wise Girl."

Annabeth blushes. "You're such a Seaweed Brain. Now you better pop this bubble before someone sees us!" Annabeth pounds on my chest.

"Fine, fine. Hold you breath, so called Wise girl." I joke and pop the bubble.

We pop up above the water. "Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mutters and pushes her self out of the pool.

I will myself to get wet. "I'm going to change." I yell to everyone and hop out of the pool.

I run up the stairs and push open the door to my acarium/room and stop short in surprize.

"Lillian." I growl. "What are you going here?"

Lillian pushes herself off my bed and trys to walk over here in heels.

"Oh, Percy." She drags her fingers acrossed my chest. "You know you want me."

"I have a girlfriend." I growl and step back.

"That dumb blonde? Pff, you'll dump her in a week and come back for _me_." Lillian walks around me.

"Lillian, I have crawled through hell for Annabeth. I think I will never dump her." I try not to let the tears well up in my eyes spill. "Can you please leave?!"

"Yeah you crawled through hell for her? Yeah right. You'll be comeing back to me." With that, Lillian walks out of my room and slams the door shut.

I sit on my bed and place my head between my hands.

_You're out, you're alive, Annabeth's alive. _I remind myself.

Then the flashbacks come, first I see Bob and Damasen, fighting for us so we can escape. Then I see Annabeth, stumbling blindly to the edge of the cliff. I let the tears fall and I let the sobs shake my body. This is the first time I have had a really good cry since we've got out.

Someone knocks on the door. I wipe my nose. "Come in."

Annabeth steps through the door. "Seaweed Brain."

She rushes over to me and puts her arms around me. "It'll be OK."

She starts to cry too. "Annabeth, it's okay."

"No, it's not." She sniffs. "I threw you at party and we're up here crying."

I press my forehead to hers. "Oh Annabeth, it's OK. Remember what Chiron said?"

Annaebth snifs. "Yeah, no demigod that survives will ever be normal."

I pull her onto my lap. "I don't think any one will miss us."

She leans her head into my lap. "Judging by the screaming down there, I think they're having fun." She laughs.

"Hey Lovebirds." Jason says over the intercom. "Are you guys OK?"

I sniff. "Yeah, just don't bother us for a few minutes."

Piper comes on. "Aw are you guys OK?"

Annabeth sighs. "Yeah."

"We're just going to leave you guys." Piper says.

I pull her onto my lap and kiss her forehead. "I don't think anyone will miss us." And I let the tears fall freely.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I've had a little writers block for this chapter, I really wanted to put some Frazel in here so, Please review!**

**Hazel POV**

"Hey, where's Percy and Annabeth?" I walk over to Piper and Jason.

"They're having- flashbacks." Piper says.

"Oh, I see." I walk back over to Frank.

"Hey Hazel." He twirls me to the music.

I laugh. "I'm not used to this kind of dancing!" I twirl again.

Frank laughs. "This is how we dance is modern times!"

I hit him in the chest. "Fai Zhang! That is not funny!" I mimick his grandmother.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! Want to go to the beach?"

"Sure." I grab his hand and pull him outside.

I take off my shoes and throw them in the bushes somewhere.

"It sure is beautiful, huh?" Frank adjust the strap on his backpack.

"Yeah, it's so calming." I swing our hands.

"Hazel, I'm so glad this war's over." Frank wraps his bear arms around my waist.

I lean my head into his chest. "Me too."

He kisses my forehead. "I love you Hazel Levesque."

I snuggle into his chest. "I love you too Frank Zhang."

"Hazel?" Frank asks.

"Hm?" I breathe his smell.

"Do we have to go to school tommarrow?" Frank runs his fingers through my hair.

I sigh. "I really don't want too."

"So we don't have to go?" Frank wraps his arms tighter around my waist and pulls me down onto his lap.

"Sure, why don't all of the demigods take the day off. Percy and Annabeth are having flashbacks, why the hades not." I push my head into his chest.

"Thank gods." Frank leans back in the sand.

I kiss him. "I love you."

He kisses me back. "I love you too."

After a while, I hear the music die down and cars pull out of our drive way.

"Should we go back up? I think the party's over." I sit up from Frank's chest.

He pulls me back down onto his chest. "Five more minutes."

I laugh and wiggle out from under his arms. "I'll let you sleep with me tonight."

He jumped up so fast you'd think the sand was on fire. "Comeing."

We walk up the steps to our house and try to sneak upstairs without any of the rest of them seeing us. It us too late.

"Well love birds." Leo wiggles his eyebrows. "Where have you been?"

I sigh. "At the beach. We decided that all the demigods should have a day off tommarrow."

Leo fist pumps the air. "I'm in for that!"

Calypso sighs. "Then you can start on all the homework you haven't done."

I laugh and start walking back up the stairs and push open the door to my room with Frank on my tail.

"I'll be right back." I say and slip into the bathroom to change. I slip on one of Frank's over sized camp shirts and shorts and walk back into my room.

I crawl in bed next to Frank and snuggle into his chest like we did on the beach. "You better not turn into a snake or anything." I warn him.

He laughs. "I'll try not too." He strokes my hair.

I fall asleep into a world of nightmeres. In my dream, we're back in the house of Hades.

I see Frank with a bloody arm and Percy and Annabeth lay motionless at the doors.

I try to call out but my voice was stuck in my throat. The sceen changes and I'm in the cave in Alaska.

"Help! Somebody!" My voice is back again but my Mother isn't there.

"Welcome child." Gaea's voice says.

"We defeated you." I growl and she vanishes.

"Hazel! Hazel wake up!" My eyes snap open to see Frank's concerned brown eyes watching over me.

I sit up and rub my eyes. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmere."

Frank wraps his arms around me. "Can I turn into a dog?" He gives me puppy dog eyes.

I smile. "Of course."

He turns into a dog and climbs onto my lap. I lay back down and snuggle Frank close to my chest.

"I love you Frank." I kiss the dog's temple.

Frank turns back into a human. "I love you too Hazel."

"What time is it?" I yawn.

Frank looks over at the clock. "Seven."

I laugh and snuggle into his chest. "Good thing we aren't going to school today."

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "Yeah, I won't miss mytholigy."

I laugh. "Want to get breakfast?"

He stretches. "Yeah, sure. Why not."

I get off my bed and stumble down the stairs to find the kitchen empty and the fireplace cold.

"I wonder where everyone is?" I look around as Frank comes down the stairs.

"Maybe sleeping?" He rubs his eyes.

I grab two plates and a cup from the cabnet. "What do you want?"

"French toast and coffee please." He slumps down at the table.

French toast and coffee pop up on both plates. "Here you go." I set his plate in front of him.

"Thanks." He crunches down on his toast.

"Frank, when are we going to Camp Jupiter?" I look at the calender.

"Uh," He counts on his fingers. "A couple of weeks."

I groan. "I miss camp."

"I think as a Praetor I should be going to camp every weekend." Frank sips his coffee.

"We should ask Jason if we can go to camp!" I jump up from the table, suddenly excited.

"I wouldn't wake him and Piper up though." Frank warns me.

"Yeah," I sit back down. "We'll ask him when they wake up."

"Good idea." Frank gets up and kisses the top of my head. He puts his dishes in the sink. "Well, what do you want to do today?"

I get up and lean into his chest. "I don't know, I think I should go train." I start walking to the training room.

"My shot is getting pretty rusty, I'm going to the archary range." Frank says and take off his backpack.

I laugh and unclip my _spatha _from the wall and walk over to a practice Minotar.

I hear a thump from the archary range and Frank cuss in Latin.

I look over to see an arrow sticking out only a few millimeters from the center.

"Darn it." Frank mumbles and nocks another arrow.

I laugh and hack away at the fake minotar.

After a couple hours of training, everyone is up.

"Frank? Hazel? Are you in there?" Annabeth calls into the training room.

I stop hacking on the fake hydra. "Yeah!" I call.

"We've got a meeting in the kitchen in five minutes!" Annabeth's voice shakes a little.

I sigh and clip my _spatha _back onto my belt and walk into the kitchen.

I see the seven all seated around the kitchen table.

"What's this all about?" I sit next to Calypso.

"Reyna just called from camp." Jason rubs his eyes with his fist.

Frank sits down next to me. "What did she want."

Annabeth sighs. "Her praetor."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry that last chapter took a while. I have softball games on mondays and wensdays, volleyball practice on thursdays, softball again on friday and a volleyball game on saturday! Sorry if I update a little slow!**

**Annabeth POV**

"What!" Frank sits there in shock. "What happened to the camp?"

Jason rubs his eyes again. "Apperently Octavian is trying to get back in the camp."

Frankn stands up, only to knock over his chair. "That creep! We banished him! We stripped him of his duitys and threw him in the mortal world!"

Piper charm speeks. "Frank calm down." I can see the guilty look on her face as she does so.

Hazel nervously plucks a diamond out of the ground. "So we just drop everything and fly to California?"

"If that's what Reyna wants." Piper shrugs.

"What about school?" Hazel looks at me.

"We'll cover for you guys." I reasure her.

Hazel knots her fingers together. "What about coach? What if we're gone for like a month-"

"Hazel, you can minipulate the mist remember?" I snap her out of her worried trance.

"Oh, I guess so." Hazel fans herself.

Frank pulls her up from the table. "Well, I guess we better go get packed then."

Hazel sniffs and fallows him up the stairs.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "Is this what you had to go through Jason?"

He leans back in his chair. "Yeah, I'm almost glad I'm not a praetor any more."

"Well, I was only a praetor for a short time but it was awesome." Percy downs more blue coke.

"I still like Camp Half blood better, it's more layed back." Leo says and to prove his point he leans back in his chair then tips over.

Calypso sighs and hauls his chair up. "And I had to fall in love with the scrawny kid." She mutters.

Percy puts his feet in my lap. "So, what are we do without Frank and Hazel?" He leans accross the table.

"Well, there's no monsters for Frank to turn into dust and there is no mist to bend, do we still go to school?" Piper looks at me.

I sigh. "Chiron is still expecting grades from us, I know he's expecting A's from me and atleast a D from Percy." I laugh. "Coach probebly still needs help protecting the school and bringing new demigods to camp." I continue.

"Yeah, when I talked to him last he said that we can come back for spring break if we aren't already going to camp jupiter." Piper says.

I sigh and run my fingers through my knoted hair. "Can we just relax for today? Worry tommarrow?"

Percy wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, Annabeth, do you want to go to the beach?"

I get up from the table. "Sure." He grabs my hand and pulls me out the door and onto the beach.

As we walk along the shore line, Percy suddenly pulls me into the water. "Percy-"

I am cut off by being submerged underwater. He makes an airbubble. "Hi Wise girl."

I push my knoted hair out of my face. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

He laughs and pulls me into his lap. "I love you so much."

I kiss his forehead. "I love you too Percy."

He rests his hands on my stomach as he lays back in the bubble. "When are we going to camp?" He whines like a five year old.

I count on my fingers. "Six days." I sigh.

He groans and rolls over on top of me. I raise an eyebrow.

He stutters. "Oh gods Annabeth- I didn't mean too-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I run my hands through his hair and suddenly pull away. "That's all you get."

His eys widen. "What? Why?" He sputters.

I sit up. "Because, you pulled me underwater." I cross my arms over my chest.

He makes a pouty face. "That's not fair. I'm the son of Poseidon! It's my job!" He brushes his hair out of his face, that drives me crazy.

"Yeah, and I'm the daughter of Athena, it's my job to correct you." I kiss him on the nose. "Now pop this bubble now!"

He sighs. "Whatever. Hey what do think Lillian will say about all of us being gone?" He laughs.

"She'd be looking for he Percy Wercy!" I laugh and hold my breath as he pops the bubble.

He pulls me to shore. "That's not funny!"

I laugh and grab his hand. "So how did you guys meet anyway?" I settle on an abandon log.

He sighs and sits next to me. "Long story short, she hit on me everyday like April did until she moved and then I guess she came back." He runs his fingers through his hair.

I lean my head into his shoulder. "Why must a demigod life must be so difficult?" I mutter.

"When has it been easy?" He mumbles into my hair.

"Never." I mumble into his shoulder.

He wraps his arms around me as we listen to the sound of the waves slap against the sand.

After a while, Percy fiddles with my hair. "I wish we could freeze this moment and live it on forever." **Yes, Hunger games refrence**

I nodd in agreement. "Who doesn't."

_le line break_

"Hey Annabeth! I need you!" Piper calls through her open window to me and Percy down at the beach.

I sigh and untangle myself from Percy's arms. "Coming Piper." I start walking up the sand.

Percy starts to fallow me. "What do you think she wants?" He grabs my hand.

"I don't know, it must be a girl thing because she's still up in her room and the window is open." I motion to the fan in her open window.

"Yeah, nothing I need to be envolved in." Percy mutters as we step onto the patio.

I kiss him on the cheek and start walking up the stairs. I knock on Pipers door. "You rang?" I smile as she opens the door.

"Yeah, I just got a new shipment of clothes that I don't need so I want to see if you want any." Piper fans her wet nails.

"Oh, where are they then?" I look around her room.

"Right here." She scans her finger on her closet door.

"Holy Hera." I exclaim as we step into her gigantic closet. "This is bigger then the entire house!" I run my fingers through endless feilds of fabric.

"Aphrodite put a charm on it." Piper scowls at her Mom's name.

"Oh wow. So where's the new shipment?" I look around her endless closet.

"In the back." She says simpily.

"The back? I can see clouds if I look up!" It's true by the way.

Piper laughs then sighs. "Come on. It might take a long time to get there." She grabs my hand and pulls me to the 'back' of her closet.

Finally we get there. "So, do you like this dress?" Piper holds up a grey dress with a dozen sparkles on it.

"Yeah, Piper I don't want to feel like I'm taking clothes from you." I says.

She laughs. "Like you can take clothes from me?" She motions to her closet. "I think I have enough to last an imortal lifetime!"

I put the dress in my basket. "Oh alright."

"So," Piper says. "How about these shoes?"

I groan and sit down while Piper bustles to another isle. This is going to be a long night.

After my basket is so full that I can barley carry it, we start heading out.

"So, what are you wearing tommarrow?" Piper skips ahead and turns around so she can face me.

I groan and try to remember what Piper said. "Skinny jeans, that one sparkly top and flats with a jean jacket."

Piper smiles at me. "Good job!"

I punch her in the shoulder. "And that is as fancy as it's going to get!" I say once we reach her room.

"Well, goodnight!" She pushes me out of her room and shuts the door.

_Goodnight? We were only in there for about an hour! _I think to myself.

I walk down the hall and kick open the door with my arms full of clothes. I drop my basket in suprize to see someone sitting on my bed.

"Annabeth, can I sleep with you?" Percy fiddles with his fingers in his lap.

I pick up my fallen basket and put it on my over flowing desk. I walk over to him.

"Of course Percy. As long as we're together."


	23. Chapter 23

**Jason POV**

"Hey Pipes! Have you seen my purple shirt?" I dig through my drawer.

"Which one?" Piper calls through a mouth full of tooth paste.

"The one- oh wait I found it!" I pull out my beat up camp shirt.

"Like you don't have enough." Piper mumbles and walks down the hall to her room.

I pull my shirt over my head and pull on my shoes and walk into the garage.

A half an hour later, I'm at school.

I park my purple jeep and join Piper at her car.

"Are you ready Piper?" I lace my fingers through hers.

She locks her car. "Sure. Lets give it a go."

I laugh. "I'm pretty sure if we can survive Gaea then we can survive highschool." I grab her hand and pull her to our lockers.

I spin the dial. "So, do you think Percy and Annabeth will be okay?" I open my locker.

"I don't know. I didn't really get to talk to Annabeth last night." Piper sighs and slams her locker shut.

"Percy was at the beach all day so I didn't talk to him either." I sigh and start walking toward Paul's class.

I sit down next to Leo and Piper right as Paul starts class.

"Hey Percy." I say as Percy sits down, I notice his eyes are bloodshot.

"Hey Jason." He mumbles, apprently half asleep.

"Get any sleep last night?" I slap him on the back.

He winces. "Nope. I had some nightmeres." He rubs his eyes.

"Oh, where's Annabeth?" I look around the room.

He yawns. "In the library."

"Why?" I say. "We're in the middle of class!"

"What do you expect from a daughter of Athena or Minriva?" He leans his head in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." I mumble and turn my attention to Piper.

"Jason!" Piper scoots her chair closer to me.

"Hm?" I look down at my work.

"Where's Annabeth?" She copys her answers onto my paper.

"The library." I twist her braid around my finger.

"Oh. I can't wait to see Coach Hedge." Piper puts on a dreamy expression.

"Why might I ask this?" I lean my head into her shoulder.

"Because, I need to ask him somthing important!" Piper said that like I should know the question.

"Oh." I don't say anymore. "When does this class end?" I look hopelessly at the clock.

Piper does the math. "Fifteen minutes."

I sigh and zone out until class ends.

I gather up my books and head into the boys lockeroom.

"Yo Grace!" I look up from my locker to see John Luke and his croonies.

"What John?" I say, really annoyed.

"Where's Valdez?" He holds out his hands and looks around.

I suddenly realize Leo isn't here. "I don't know. He was here a second ago."

Right as I said that, Coach yelled my name. "Grace! Get your butt out here!"

Piper poked her head through the door with her hands over her eyes. "Hydra, two o' clock.

I ignore John Luke and grab my coin out of my jeans. "Pipes! Where is it!" I look around the gym full of students, they all look at me as if I'm crazy but I ignore them and push open the back doors.

"Take that! Take that! You stupid creature!" I hear my sister yell while sinking another arrow into it's eyesocket.

"Thalia! Stop taking off the heads!" Annabeth yells in despair.

"Hey Annabeth! Where's Clarrise and her war cannon now?" Percy jokes and deflects a head with his sword.

"Right here Seaweed Brain." I hear a voice growl. "Watch out!" It yells. I dive to the side and I hear a cannon explode behind me.

"Clarrise! What are you doing here!" Percy yells, covered in hydra guts.

"Just like you are. Going to school, punk!" Clarrise pushes away the cannon she just used.

"Great! We have to give up a spare bedroom!" Leo jokes and throws his hands up.

Clarrise growls and unstraps her spear from her back. "Punk-" She starts.

Calypso throws herself infront of a cowering Leo. "It's good to see you." She puts out her hand.

Clarrise spits on her hands and sticks it to Calypso's. "So, nice to meet you, princess."

Calypso wipes her hands on her pants. "Great, should we get back to PE now?" Calypso looks at Coach Hedge.

He stops swinging his baseball bat. "Uh, yeah! Who wants to beat the crap out of John Luke?" He yells so loud that John Luke probebly heard.

I put my hand up faster than Percy. "Can I Coach?"

Coach knaws on a abandon can. "Grace it is!" He pushes open the doors.

The murmur in the room stops as all of us walk in.

"Class! This is Clarrise la Rue! I wouldn't mess with her unless you have a death wish." Coach yells to the class. "And this is her boyfriend! Chris Rodriguez!" Clarrise steps aside so that Chris is presented to the class.

Percy is the first one to break the silence. "Chris! My man!" He slaps him on the back.

"Percy!" Chris pulls him into a one armed hug. "Still blowing up toilets?" He laughs like it's an old joke.

"Yep! I wish I could wash your girlfriend down the drain along with her attitude!" Percy laughs as the class starts talking again.

Clarrise cuts in. "Punk! I will kill you right here, right now if I could!" Thunder rumbles.

"OK class! We are reviewing sword fighting! First up! Jason and John Luke!" Coach bellows through his bull horn.

I grin and quickly switch my coin into a sword and step onto the mat to face John Luke.

"Are you ready to be defeated Grace?" John smirks.

"In your dreams Luke." I swing my sword.

He weakly blocks it and drops his sword, he scrambles to his knees and picks it up.

I swing again and duck around his swing to block mine. I kick him behind the knees and put my sword to his neck.

"Uncle?" I press my knee into his chest.

"Nope." He pushes against my sword and rolls out from under my knee. I curse and spin around to find him wiping sweat off his chin.

I weakly swings her sword down at my head, wood met celestial bronze, I quickly disarmed him. His sword went flying acrossed the gym floor.

I tripped him. "Uncle?" I pressed my knee into his windpipe.

He gasped for air. "Uncle!" He choked out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Annabeth POV**

"Uncle!" John chokes out.

Jason turns his sword back into a coin and joins Piper on the bleachers.

"Good job Sparky." Piper kisses him on the cheek.

"It wasn't very hard." I swear I hear Jason mumble in her ear.

Piper giggles.

"Up next! Piper and Annabeth!" Coach yells into his bullhorn.

I unclip my knife from my sheth and join Piper on the mat.

"All right ladies!" Coach yells. "I expect a clean fight! Annabeth! NO yankees caps! Piper no charmspeek!" He yells.

"My yankee cap is malfunctining!" I yell back. All the mortals look confused.

"And you know I hate charmspeeking!" Piper waves her knife.

Coach waves us off. "Oh just fight already!"

We circle each other on the mat.

"Come on! I want to see some blood!" I hear Clarisse yell from the bleachers.

I swing my knife and Piper as hard as I can.

Piper screams and holds up her sword and blocks my strike. I hit her arm with the butt of my knife and push her backwards onto the floor.

I pin her to the ground with my knee.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Piper yells before I can even open my mouth.

I lift my knee up and pull her up. "Well that was easy."

Piper brushes off her gym shorts. "I hate sword fighting." She mumbles.

I look over at coach who is looking at his clipboard, frowning.

"Grace! Where is Hazel and Frank?" He yells at Jason.

"Octavian is trying to get back into camp. Reyna called Frank back!" Jason yells from his spot on his bleachers.

Coach Hedge frowns. "That creep." He mumbles.

I sit down next to Percy and lean my head into his shoulder.

"Next up! Clarisse and Percy! Yes Clarisse you can use your spear! No maiming!" Coach yells.

Percy groans and uncaps riptide. "Lets get this over with." He sighs and steps onto the mat.

"Clarisse! No maiming! And we mean no maiming!" Coach yells through his bull horn.

Clarisse puts on her permanent scowl and unstraps her spear from her back.

"Yeah sure. Take your time." I hear Percy mumble.

"Punk-" Clarisse starts up her electricle spear.

They circle eachothter on the mat. Percy, like the Seaweed Brain he his, strikes first.

Clarisse blocks his strike and ducks and rolls under his feet. Percy spins around and blocks her spear with the hilt of his sword.

"Go Percy!" I stand up on my seat and clench my fists.

Percy swings his sword as hard as he can at Clarisse. Celsestial bronze met clesetial bronze. Sparks egnighted.

Clarisse grabbed her spear and pushed at Percy. "Is that all you got punk?" She yells through gritted teeth.

Percy pushes back. "If I can beat your Dad, I can beat you." He suddenly stops pushing and ducks under her feet. All of her strength goes into nothing. She flails forward and crashes head first onto the mat.

Percy puts his knee to her wind pipe. "Are you done yet?"

Clarisse strains under Percy's weight. "Damn Jackson. You've gotten stronger." She clenches her teeth.

Percy smiles and puts his sword to her throat. "Well this must be embarrising for a daughter of Ares." He smirks.

I sense Chris tense up next to me.

Percy kicks her spear out of reach. "Got any more weapens?" He pushes the sword deeper into her throat.

"My shoes." Clarisse grumbles.

Percy pulls out two gernades. "Why do you have gernades?" He leans into her.

A kid stands up in the back. "What are you talking about? Those are water balloons!"

Another kid protests. "Nuh uh! Those are bouncy balls!"

Suddenly, water balloons hit both of them in the face. "No, _these _are water balloons." A familiar voice says.

A bouncy ball hits the kids in the stomachs. "And these are bouncy balls." Two figures step out from behind the open door with sling shots.

Chris jumps off the bleachers. "Take cover! I know this trick!"

The class looks confused.

"Connor! Travis! Get your butts out here!" Clarisse is suddenly standing beside Chris.

The twins throw two canisters into the crowd and run into the boys bathroom.

Chris's hand imediatly goes to his nose. I fallow him.

"Stink bomb!" Percy yells and fallowes the twins.

I pull my shirt up so it covers my nose and run into the girls bathroom, the bell had rang.

"Why must the gods punish us?" Piper throws her arms up and walks into the lockeroom. "The Stolls! In our school!" She puts on her regular shirt and unties her PE shoes.

I sit down to pull my shorts on. "Well, just keep one hand on your wallet when they are around." I copy Percy's words.

Piper laughs and slips her flats on. "What do you have next?"

I grab my backpack. "Archetectire. What do you have next?"

"Weather, I chose that class only because of Jason, if you can't tell." Piper laughs and walks out the door with me.

"You don't say!" I laugh as Percy and Jason join us.

"You don't say what?" Jason grabs Piper's hand.

"That she only picked weather because of you." I say as Percy drapes his arm over my shoulder.

Jason laughs. "I thought that was weird when she signed up!"

I kiss Percy on the cheek before heading to class. "Bye Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Wise Girl!" He calls down the hall.

I smile and go into the back and sit down beside Jack.

I look over at his design. "What are you desgining?" I peer over his paper.

Jack wipes his glasses with his sleeve. "I don't know. Sometimes, I just close my eyes and sketch. And a desgin comes." Jack explains.

I gasp. "Jack! Have you seen this place before?" I point a shaky hand.

Jack looks startled. "No, have you?"

I lean back. "More times than I wanted to."

Jack had drawn Mount Olympus.

**Dun Dun Dun! What do you think? Sorry this chapter took so long to write I was so busy. Anyway, I have a question: How do you pronounced "Calypso"? **

**I pronuce it Cu- lip-so.**


	25. Chapter 25

** Hazel POV**

"Come on Frank! We're going to miss our flight!" I yank Frank through crowds and onto the airplane.

"Gods Hazel! Are you that excited to go to camp?" Frank settles into a window seat.

"Yes! I can't wait to stab Octavian!" I whisper-yell.

Frank sighs. "As much as I want to, we can't stab Octavian." He rubs my arm. "I wonder why Reyna can't hold him off. You know, daughter of Bellona and all." Frank leans his head into my shoulder.

I kiss his forehead. "Why did we even accept this prophecy, Frank?"

Frank laughs. "I don't think we had a choice. Octavian would've murdered us if we didn't accept it."

I snuggle my head into Frank's chest and close my eyes. I fall asleep imedietly.

After a few hours of sleep, Frank shakes me awake. "Hazel, Hazel wake up. We're almost to camp." Frank gently shakes my shoulder.

I snap my eyes open. "When are we landing?" I rub my eyes with my fist.

"Five minutes." Frank unzips his weapen bag, that I had to bend the mist to hide. He pulls out a dagger.

"Do you need to get that one polished?" I motion to the rusty blade.

"Yeah, maybe I can stab Octavian with it and give him tetnus." Frank twirls the blade on his finger before stashing it back in his bag.

I laugh and intwine my fingers in his.

"Landing in five minutes. I repeat five minutes." The pilot anounces.

I sigh and lean my head into Frank's shoulder. "I can't wait to see camp."

"Me too. Know lets get off this damned plane." Frank unbuckles his seat belt.

I copy his actions and reach for the luggage above our heads.

We get off of the plane and into the California heat.

"Gods, is it always this hot?" Frank shades his eyes with his hand.

I glance around the airport and my eyes stop on a car. "Frank." I tug on his sleave. "Look." I point to the cab.

The sign clearly said: Levesque and Zhang.

"Reyna sent a cab?" Frank picks up our bags and starts walking to the cab.

The a familiar face steps out of the car. "Hey guys! Ready to kick some Apollo butt?" Gwen smiles.

I gasp in suprize. "Gwen!" I rush out to hug her. "So Octavian is really back?" I step back.

Gwen sighs and wipes her forehead. "Yeah, he tried bribing me but I didn't take no crap. We found out he actully killed me." Gwen pops the trunk and Frank puts our bags in the trunk.

"And that's another reason that I hate him." Frank opens the door for me.

"So it really was his pilum?" I say as Frank scoots in next to me.

"Yep!" She pops the P.

"Well, when I get my hands on him-" Frank starts.

"Frank." I warn him.

He shuts up and intwines his fingers in mine.

Gwen pulls up and we hop out and start walking into the tunnel that leads the the little tiber.

As we walk past the gaurds, they immediately salute. I can see Frank smile with pleasure.

We cross the river and head to the praetorian gate to see Reyna pacing angrly.

"Reyna! Where is Octavian?" Frank marches up to her, their matching capes billowing.

"I asked the Mars decendents to hold him up for a while." She points to Octavian surronded by angry campers.

"Oh, let me handle this creep-" Frank starts marching over to them.

Reyna steps infront of him. "We can't just kill him." She says, her voice suprizingly steady. "We could get some information out of him." Reyna draws her dagger.

"Well, I'm going to the mess hall because it looks like you- got this covered." I kiss Frank on the cheek and walk away.

Once I get into the mess hall, I sit down next to Dakota and Gwen.

"So," Gwen munches on a french fry," how are they going to deal with this creep?"

"Well, Reyna has her dagger out so..." I grab a cup from a passing platter.

"That might handle it." Dakota takes a sip from his flask.

"Yeah. I'm going to the barracks." I drain my cup and walk down the hall.

I lay down in my bunk and try to stay awake until Frank comes in.

After a few hours, he switches on the light. "Hazel?" His voice is hoarse.

I slide out of my bunk. "Frank, are you OK?" I wrap my arms around his waist.

I leans his head in my hair. "Yeah, can we not talk in here. Lets go to the field."

I nodd. The field as been our escape since the war. I grab his hand and silently pull him out of the building and into the middle of our giant field.

"Frank," I say sternly, "what happened?"

He pulls me onto his lap and kisses my forehead. "Octavian- he said he was black mailing you. Hazel is that true?" He turns me so I face him.

I sigh and lean into his chest. "Yes. Yes it's true. He's a big jerk and doesn't deserve to live." I turn my head so I can't look him in the eye.

"Hazel-" He starts.

I cut him off with a kiss.

I at first, he's startled. Then he deepens it.

I wrap my legs around his waist and pull away.

"I love you Frank Zhang."

He kisses my forehead. "I'm almost glad you died. Then you wouldn't be here right now."

I lean into his chest. "So, when do we go home?"

"Just as soon as Reyna gets the information out of Octavian." He laughs.

"That wont take long." I laugh and lean back into the grass.

"Yeah," he lays down next to me, "He's is afraid of her."

I turn my head over to look at him. "Siriously?" I say in disblief.

"Yep." He pops the 'p'. "I still think he should be charged with homicide." Frank sighs.

I roll on top of him. "I'm glad we don't have to go to school."

I wraps his arms around my back. "I freaken hate school."

I sigh. "Why did we even agree to this?"

Frank laughs. "Maybe Piper charmspoke us?"

"Maybe! You never know with her." I joke.

Frank stares at me for a moment. "You're so beautiful."

I feel my cheeks turn hot. "Frank...-"

Frank kisses me, full on the lips.

I run my hands through his short hair and deepen the kiss.

"Hazel- Hazel, I love you." Frank pulls out for a minute.

"I love you too Frank." I slide my hands around his neck and smile.

I lean into his neck, suddenly exghasted.

"Hazel, are you OK?" Frank lifts my head up.

I suddenly feel like crying. All the emotion of the war, the underworld, school had welled up inside of me.

"It's just-" I let the tears fall.

Frank sits up and hugs me. "Hazel, Hazel, it's okay."

I sniff and wipe my eyes. "No, no it's not. I just- I just- feel like all- this is my fault..." I let my voice trail off.

"Hazel-" His voice chokes. "Why do you think this your fault?"

I sniff and lean into his chest. "Octavian wanted to get back into camp to backmail me- again!" My voice is muffled.

"No, no Hazel." Frank strokes my back. "We should go back to the barracks-" He starts.

I snuggle more into his chest. "No, I want to stay here." I close my eyes.

**So! Hey guys! Um, I have no idea how I am going to finish this? I could do an epolog right after we figure out who Jack is? This story has gotten way out of hand for me with my sports and stuff so I'll do a couple more chapters or whatever then the epolog! Please don't hate me! I have a small social life. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter may get a little bit lemony so, if you aren't comfurtable with reading it, I'll put a stop sign when it may start! Enjoy and review! I'll apoligize if I describe anything wrong! I'm just a lonly girl! Living in a small town! No slash please! **

** Annabeth POV**

I sit back in my chair.

"What is it?" Jack looks at me closely.

"Nothing, we need to show Paula. Now!" I rip the paper from his hands and run to the front of the room.

"Paula!" I wave my hands. "Paula! Look what Jack drew!" I eagerly show her the paper.

Her grey eyes widen in surprize. "Why did Jack draw Olympus?" She whispers as Jack walks up the isles.

"You tell me! Jack come here." I motion him out into the hall.

"What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong?" Jack's blue eyes are suddenly familiar.

"Who do you live with?" I cross my arms over my chest.

Jack sighs. "My Mom and my Dad. But once in a while, this crazy lady with glowing green eyes, she calls me Luke... Her name is like April- March-"

I suck in a breath. "May?" A shudder retches through my body.

"Yeah!" He snaps his fingers. "She keeps talking about her dead son and his fate. She's crazy. She talks about the Greek gods and brings me burnt cookies!" Jack adds.

Paula steps out the door. "So?" She looks at me.

I swallow a lump in my throat. "I think he's a reincarnation of Luke."

Paula looks at me like I'm a kicked dog. "Oh Annabeth-"

"Who's Luke?" Jack looks at me and Paula.

I slide down the wall, biting back tears. "My best friend. He died year ago. I hate Hades. He said he was going to Elysium." I mumble.

"Jack, go get Percy." Paula says.

I hear the squeak of Jack's shoes as he runs down the hall.

"Annabeth, can you hear me? We need to get Jack to Chiron." Paula shakes my arm but I can't feel it.

"He said family, Paula. Family!" I say and try to keep myself together in one piece.

A kid pokes his head out the door. "Ms. Paula-" He starts.

"Go back in the classroom." She firmly shuts the door. "Come on Percy." I hear her whisper.

_Percy. _The name brings tears to my eyes. I wish we could go home already.

"Annabeth!" Percy runs down the hall and slides in next to me. "'Beth, are you OK?"

"Luke." I whisper, as if the name took the air out of my lungs. "Jack is Luke."

Percy looks at Paula. "What is she talking about?"

I can see Paula's eyes glittering with tears. "We think Jack is a reincarnation of Luke." She whispers.

Percy looks at me. "Oh Annabeth. We need to go home." He tries to pull me up.

"Oh Percy Wercy!" A high pitched voice squeaks down the hall.

I hear Percy growl in his throat.

I stand up. "I've got this." I whisper and step over him to face Lillian.

"Anniebell! What happened to your face?" She hisses as I reach her.

"What happened to yours?" I spit back.

"I was just going to offer you some mascara but I guess not." She stomps her feet. She looks around eagerly. "Where is Percy?"

"Percy is mine you bitch!" I rear my fist back and punch her in the face. "Oh, and by the way. My name is _Annabeth_!" I kick her in the chest and stomp away.

Percy runs over to me as I stomp out the door. "Annabeth! That was amazing!"

I wipe the tears from my eyes, I didn't know I started crying.

"Annabeth? Annabeth are you okay?" Percy opens the car door for me, good thing we rode together this morning.

"I hate life. I hate Hades." I mumble and buckle my seat belt.

"Annabeth-" Percy reaches over to stroke my hair.

I kiss him and pull away. "Lets go home." I frown and cross my arms over my chest.

"So, you think it's really Luke?" I hear his voice crack.

"Yeah, May visits him." I wipe my eyes and nose.

"Annabeth, it'll be OK. We'll bring Chiron after school's over. I'll text Jason when we get home." Percy turns onto the highway to the beach.

I sneak a peek into the reveiw mirror. I look like I crawled throuh hell- again. I had makeup running down my face, my hair was tangled and my eyes were red.

"Percy, can I ask you somthing?" I look over at him.

"Shoot." He sighs and pulls into our driveway.

"Are you mad at me?" Percy opens the garage door.

"No, Annabeth, why would I be mad at you?" He turns off the ignition.

"Because, I pulled you out of class because I was having a meltdown. You fell into hell for me because I couldn't handle my own quest-" I pause to wipe my nose with my sleeve.

Percy leans over and kisses my lips. "'Beth, I could never be mad at you." I pushes my knoted hair out of my face. "Lets go inside." I picks me up and carries me into the house.

"It's kinda quiet without eleven demigods and a goddess running wild." I say after we're seated in the livingroom.

"Yeah, just us." Percy kisses my forehead.

**For all you pure minded ones, don't read this.**

I kiss Percy with such longing, he deepens the kiss and runs his fingers through my hair. I slide my hands under his shirt and feel his muscular back.

"I love you." He whispers onto my lips.

"I love you too." I bite his bottom lip and slide my tounge into his mouth.

He picks me up and carries me up the stairs into his room. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard.

Our tounges fight as he sets me down on the bed. I wrap my arms around his back and arch my back into him.

"Annabeth-" He pulls away for a second only for me to slide his shirt over his head.

"Are you ready for this?" His green eyes bore into me.

"Of course."

"I think this will make me feel much better." I say with a smirk. _Wow, what the hades Annabeth? Where did that come from?_

He nips on my pressure points, I moan and run my hands through his messy black hair.

He slides my shirt over my head and sucks on my neck. "Annabeth." He moans.

He rolls over so that he's ontop of me and kisses me hard.

"Percy, Percy I love you." I pant and moan as he sucks on my coller bone.

I tug on his belt buckle, I feel him smirk on my chest.

I push his chin up so I can kiss him. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." I whisper and nibble on his earlopes.

His hands find the button on my pants. He tugs my pants off and bits my lip.

I catch his hand on my hips. "My turn." I whisper with a smirk. I tug off his pants and slide off his boxers.

He slams me against the wall and unhooks my bra and slides off my panties.

He runs his hands over my chest. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Annabeth?" He whispers into my neck.

"Of course." I wrap my legs around his back and moan his name as he squeazes my breasts. He kneades one in one hand and one in another.

"Percy." I moan and grab his member. His eyes widen in surprize as I run my hands along his surface.

"Annabeth-" He moans, I quickly cut him off by pressing my body against his.

I feel my nipples turn hard and he takes them in his mouth.

"Percy." I moan his name. "Please don't stop." I groan as his hands find their way down to my thighs.

I stoke his member, he bucks his hips into mine and moans my name.

"Annabeth- Annabeth please." His green eyes are pleading.

I grind my hips against his, teasing him.

"Annabeth, I need you- I need you inside- inside of me." Percy pants.

Percy flips me over so that he is on top of me. He buckes his hips so his member went into my entrence. I screamed with pleasure.

"Percy-Percy more!" I panted as the pain subsided.

He bucked his hips harder. I spill all over Percy.

My eye lids droop. "Goodnight Annabeth. Thank you for this." Percy tucks my naked body under the covers. Then I fall asleep.

**You can read again!**

I awake again to Percy, singing in the shower.

I stretch my arms. "Percy?" I take the covers with me to the bathroom.

He stops singing. "Oh, good. You're awake, the rest of us will be here any minute so I thought I would take a shower." I hear Percy say.

"Oh, I'm going to my room." I grab my clothes off the floor and run into my room to the take a shower.

After a few minutes, I hear the other demigods spill into the house. "Crap." I mutter and try to pull on my underwear as fast as I can.

"Annabeth? Percy?" I hear Piper coming up the stairs.

I tug on my shirt and run over to my desk to make it look like I was finishing some projects.

"In here." I call out.

Piper slowly opens the door. "Are you guys OK?" She walks over to my desk.

I set down my pencil. "Remember when I told you about my friend Luke? How Kronos possesd his body?" I swallow back tears.

Piper nodds. "Yeah and he took his own life." I can tell she sees the pain in my eyes.

"There's this kid in my class, he's Luke's reincarnation. Or at least we think." I swallow hard. "We should take him to Chiron." I fiddle with my protracter to keep myself busy.

"Oh Annabeth." Piper puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I punched Lillian in the face!" I walk over to my bookshelf.

Piper blinks. "You what?"

"Well, Lillian was looking for Percy after I was crying, somthing just snapped. I punched her in the face." I shrug like it's no big deal.

Piper claps me on the back. "Good for you, Annabeth! I think Frank and Hazel come home tommarrow, dinner for you and Percy will be ready in a few- why is your shirt on backwards?" Piper stops in the door way.

I feel my cheeks heat up. "Nothing in pirticular." I turn it around.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! You guys did it again!" She whispers.

"Maybe, maybe not." If so, my cheeks get redder by the minute.

"Did you guys- um. Actully do it?" It's Piper's turn to blush this time.

I laugh. "Yeah. Let's go get dinner." I flush and walk out the door.


	27. authers note

**Auther's note**

**So, um. This is akward. In the US, this week is memorial day and we have four days off of school so I'm going camping with my family. Yay! The bad thing is I can't update. I'll try to post one after I get home from school today because it is currently 6:34 in the morning. I get home at 2 sooo. **

**How would you guys like a story behind Kellie? During math I think about fanfiction and this popped into my head! Thanks!**


End file.
